glee next generation
by leprechaunlady
Summary: start of season 3 expect 6 new students in the club. who are they? who will date who? friends or fight? will someone out sing Rachael?
1. Chapter 1

Glee Syoc- takes place at the start of season 3. Expect keep Rory and Joe out, Sam is back, and Quinn isn't Goth.

Name-

Nickname-

Overall appearance-

Best feature-

Worst feature

Personality

Sexuality-

Any Romances?-

(if so with who)

Year-

Clubs-

Status Quo-

Audition song-

Reason for auditioning-

Style of clothes-

First 5 Interesting characters are in!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

It seemed like a regular day at McKinley, slushies' flying, lockers smashing and even the occasional click of locks being opened for the first time in the new school year. Jacob was aware of a few things, Glee was ready to win nationals and due to his harassment problems his punishment and job was the new glee recruiter. He spent the whole summer searching for new members and came up with about 0. He needs a few more to meet his quota so Jacob keeps his eyes open for fresh meat.

He sees a new kid about 6'2" putting some books in his locker. He stands alone at his locker sporting a Chicago Bulls shirt. No one in Ohio would walk into school with baggy jeans and flip flops wearing a Bulls shirt, unless they were out of town so he grabbed the opportunity. "Hello, I'm Jacob, I see you're new to McKinley, any interest in singing?" He said in one breath.

"Um. No thanks man, I'm just here to study."

"Well that's boring. You see extra curricular look great on a transcript," Jacob could feel the guy losing interest so he desperately added, "Girls love singers!"

The New guy laughs, "I'm the number one Point Guard recruit in Illinois and I'm already committed to Duke. Also I've never had trouble with girls. Listen I'm really not interested, but good luck."

He walked away and some of the girls in the hallway swooned. If that guy joined not only would he get another person, but also the girls would follow! He needs to learn more about this kid. He already knows that he is athletically built and handsome, but what music does he like and how can he manipulate him to join?

Then Jacob spots another.

Alexandra Wood.

For starters I have no idea why I am in this school let alone this country. I try my best to hide my accent, but hiding who you are is something I have done my whole life, and I'm sick of it. I always try to be my own person, but I am royalty and have expectations. I am expected to be loving, affectionate and perfect, but I am really not. At least not what I show.

I see some couples standing around, but one is particular catches my eye. He is tall with dark hair and a goofy smile. A short girl with bangs is chatting with him but he is paying no interest to her. He is just staring off into space. I keep looking at him until I catch his eye. He smiles at me and I use my hair to cover my face and walk away, stealing a back glance to make sure he is still watching me.

I have English as I walk in and sit in the desk farthest away from the front. A blond guy with shaggy hair and a HUGE mouth sits next to me and then stares at the door with a smile. That's when I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, that I my usual seat, do you mind moving somewhere else?" The girl was African American and had a pretty face.

"I believe that this is the first day of school so you don't have a seat yet. Thank You" I say with a smile

"Ok listen new girl, I've been sitting there since freshman year, my name is even carved into the desk. Can you Please scoot your toosh somewhere else?"

I stand up going eye to eye with this girl. We are about the same height, but I am a lot more confident and in verbal fights that's all that matters. I glare at her with my emerald eyes and she sees the girl quiver. The girl is scared of me.

"I'm sorry, you can sit down, I'm new here and I thought you were just being rude."

"Oh no girl, my name is Mercedes Jones, this is Sam my boyfriend." She points to the blond guy trying hard to stifle his laughter.

I smile and hold out my hand, "I'm Alex, I know this sounds weird but can you guys show me around during lunch?"

"Of course girl, we got you!"

Luke Walsh

I walked into the bathroom, to splash water on my face. Who knew Ohio was this hot in august? I looked up in the mirror with my intense blue eyes staring back when I saw a guy in the corner smoking some weed.

"Hey" said the guy; he was tallish with a Mohawk and tan skin.

" Hey bro what up?" I said turning around and extending my hand

He hit it away and pushed me against the wall asking me for 30 dollars.

"Come on man! Il pulverize you! Just give me some cash and I'll leave you alone." I eyed this guy; he had a few battle scars, but wasn't particularly tall and was no strong than me. He hid behind a hairdo to make him tough and just thinking about his ego to confront me, I snapped.

I shoved him against a stall, kneed him in the stomach and when he hunched over I started to laugh.

"You've got nothing on me, your small town and I've got the world at my feet. There's nothing you've got that I don't. Just watch it." I said in a hushed whisper. The guy got up smiling.

" I knew you had a bit of fire in you. No kid can walk around a school looking above everyone else and not talking to nobody unless they've got it! I'm Puck"

"What? That was a test?"

"Hell ya man! You can't beat Noah Puckerman with a little shove like that"

I felt annoyed but I'm in no position to turn down friends and this guy obviously has a lot going for him. I realized that my reaction was quick and aggressive so I calmed myself, smiled, and patted him on the back.

"Hey Noah. I'm Luke Walsh. Just moved here from the Windy City."

"Alright, I like Chicago. Our black pressy used to rule that place right?"

"Kinda..."

"Alright man stick with me and Il show you how this school works"

"Nice."

Ashley Jorgenson

I ran into the bathroom, someone was staring at my teeth. I probably have one of the best smiles at this school and during our whole conversation Britney was just staring at my tooth. I checked the mirror and my suspicions were correct, my light pink lipstick was stuck to my front tooth. I quickly scraped it off. I eyed a toilet, I just had a salad for lunch, and maybe I should just cleanse my body… when the door opens. Santana walks in and sees me.

"What's up girl? Excited for tryouts?" she says while fixing up her eye makeup

"Yeah! I love watching the new girls, under all the pressure."

"They look up to us and we've got to keep them there." Santana says firmly

"I guess," I laughed timidly before going on and saying, "Hey Santana, weird question, but how are you both popular and in glee club? I mean half the Cheerios talk behind my back, but none talk about you and I not even in the New Directions"

"I don't know, you've got to stop trying to impress them I guess."

"Wait they do talk bad about me?" I trapped her, pressing for more answers.

"Umm.. They just say your skinny."

"That's good I thought…"

"Your too skinny." Said Santana. I could tell she was trying to be nice, but I started crying.

"I can't help it! I just never am good enough for anybody! No one likes me and no one cares! I am pretty right? Right?" I yell at her through sobs. I can tell she's caught off guard but she responds as sweetly and un-Santana like as possible.

"Yes your gorgeous you have a great smile, and great hair."

"Then why don't people like me? I try so hard! Look at what I wear for goodness sake!" I say remembering that all my outfits are short and skimpy.

"You should wear what you want to wear and put others last. Come on girl! Where is your confidence!"

"I don't know." I say quietly finally calming down.

"Listen," says Santana crouching next to me, "I am going to make you an offer that I've made to many people but I really truly think you should take it. Join Glee club. We are a family and we all accept each other and no one talks bad behind your back! Well say it to your face. Everyone at glee loves each other. Will you join?"

"But I'm a cheerio.."

"So am I! Britney, Quinn, were all cheerios!"

"Fine, I'll try it just don't tell Sue"

"Deal!" says Santana smiling, I respond with a smile, because for the first time I think I'm going to be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

I know Im a bit obsessive, but I just love writing. I need more characters fast so enter them and tell your friends. You can review or PM me. Thanks for reading and I love reviews

The lunch bell rang and people rushed into the cafeteria to find seats with their friends. Jacob thought this was an amazing opportunity to find the people with nowhere to sit and offer them a spot at the Glee table. He waited around and came up with no one. He saw Mercedes and Sam standing with a girl with all the right curves in all the right places. He decided to give it a try.

"Hello my name is Jacob, I just felt that you might want my number and I am here to give it to you." It was a new pickup line that he wrote over the summer.

"Or," he continued, "Do you have a library card cause I want to check you out. Or…"

"Excuse me, but anyone with hair like yours shouldn't even be in the presence of a girl with lips like mine." She puckered her lips into a frowny face. Sam laughed and put his arm around her and his other around Mercedes and steered them away from Jacob.

Alexandra

"A bit harsh, but I admire your wit." Remarked Sam with a small smile.

"Thanks it's been a work in process. So who are we sitting with?"

"Our friends, we do this club together called New Directions, where we just belt out our feelings." He said, when we both started laughing Mercedes jumped it and said,

"It isn't weird or anything, we enter competitions all the time, its show choir. It's very professional girl... You should join! Only if you can sing or dance though. We don't want another swayer in the back. Even though that would give me more time to sing…" Then we all laughed and sat down. To my elation goofy smile guy and his annoying girl friend sat across from us.

"Hey I'm Rachael, are you in Glee?" said the girlfriend

"No not yet, but I'm thinking of joining." I said trying my hardest not to smack her

"Good just don't step in my spotlight!"

"Same goes to you, at least once I take it from you." I said with a sly smile, I could see out of the corner of my eye Sam and Mercedes smiling and goofy-smile-guy (I should learn his name) looking worried.

"You must not know who I am, wait until you hear me hit those notes, then you wont be threatening to take my spot. Anyway talk to you later. Come on Finn" She said with a smile while getting up.

"Umm I haven't even started my sandwich, can I catch you later?" said Fin AKA Goofy smile guy.

"Sure" she said as she walked off.

I turned to Finn ready to get my flirt on.

"I'm Alex, is she your girlfriend?" I said batting my eyelashes

"Uh yeah… and I'm Finn." He said shyly

"I know. So you are in this Glee club?"

"Yea but I also play a lot of football. I'm pretty good actually." He said defensively

"I bet you are. I like nothing more than a guy who can hit a wide receiver and a high note. I find that very… sexy." I say winking at him then walking away swaying my hips as I exit the cafeteria, leaving Finn dumbfounded.

Luke

This guy Puck is ridiculous, we met about 3 periods ago and we already have 2 dates each for tonight. I must say though the girls at McKinley are only so-so. There have been a couple cuties but overall they are below average.

"Yo Puck considering all this boasting you've been doing, I must say there aren't any stunners here."

"My man, you haven't met the Glee girls."

"What are you talking about?"

"We have a show choir, I am the bad ass of the group, but anyway, we sing and dance and win trophies. It's pretty cool actually and it's very chill. If you've got talent you should join."

"You should hear me sing before you offer me a part in your club. And what were you saying about Glee girls?" I say getting him back on topic.

"Well two of them are dating… but the other is my baby momma."

"So you're telling me that out of the three hottest girls in the whole of Lima. 2 of them are lesbians and one is a stretch marked mom!" I said laughing and shaking my head in disbelief

"Well I heard about his new girl from England and there's always Ash, but she's a mess."

"Ridiculous" I say laughing, "I guess we've got to go for women out of school."

"My man," says puck patting me on the back.

We walk into the cafeteria late, and sit at a table with the 'Glee' kids. We all start messing around and talking, except for Finn who was pushing peas around his plate trying not to smile. When a blond girl with dazzling green eyes and a pretty smile walks up and sits down.

"Sup Quinn." Says Puck, "This is my new boy Walshie"

"It's actually Luke," I say quietly while extending my hand. She shakes it and smiles to which I smile and blush about three shades of red darker than my skin tone.

"She's my baby momma, you know the one you said is stretch marked." Puck says absent-mindedly. I sharply elbow him in the ribs, but not before I hear her call us "pigs". I try to apologize, but I am tongue-tied and she faces away from me and talks to Finn and this skinny guy with a white wait coat over a light pink oxford shirt, the shirt was bedazzled... Show choir.

Back to Quinn, she is the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen in my entire 17 years of existence… Game on!

"So Puck, when are the auditions for this club?"

Ashley

Santana brought me to Mr. Schuster, during my next free.

"Hi Senor Schue."

"Ashley! How are you? Need help with your homework?"  
"No, but thanks, umm.. I was wondering if I could join the New Directions. I mean if you don't have room that's fine it's just…."

"Of course we would be glad to have you! How about you come by after school and sing us a song so we know what you're made of."

"Umm… I was actually wondering if I could do it now, just in case I am not good enough, or my pitch is off or I am just plain awful."

"I'm sure your fine and we'll take you anyway, but if you want you could sing and I'll give you some constructive advice."

"Ok sounds good," I say with a little but of hope, "Can I sing California King Bed."

"Perfect I'll find a karaoke version of the song on my computer for background music." he says as the music starts and I close my eyes from Santana and Mr. Schuster and start to sing.

When I open them, they are both smiling brightly and Santana grabs me into a hug!

"I can't wait until we sing a duet in Glee today. How about we do another Rihanna song? Oh my Gosh I can't wait! Lets go to the choir room and practice!" She says and I cant help but smiling.

I look at Mr. Schue for criticism but he just smiles and tells me I have nothing to worry about. This is going to be the best year yet!


	4. Chapter 4

The final school bell rang

Luke

I see Quinn walking down the hallway so I pat Puck on the back and jog up to her

"You traitor!" Puck yells after me laughing, I turn around and give him a cocky smile.

"Hey Quinn wait up!" I call

She stops in her track and I stand in front of her.

"So, you hear to count my stretch marks or just make fun of the fact that I belong on MTV-16 and pregnant?" she said raising her eyebrows.

"I just said it… I don't know. It was boy talk, I didn't know you and…", I mumbled, I smiled and then said, "I made an ass of myself didn't I?"

"Yeah just a bit." She said returning the smile in a demeaning manner.

"I'm sorry, in my defense I had never met you before."

"So do you always stereotype people's looks based on their past experiences."

"No. Your right- I'm sorry."

"Okay"

"OK? So are we cool?"

"Yeah, I appreciate the apology, you don't get that a lot here."

"No?"

She shakes her head and continuous, "Where are you from? All I heard is that you were a big time basketball star. You trying out for school?"

"No, I play club. Ohio has a great club basketball program and my Granny lives in Lima, so I moved in with her and play with the Lima Legions."

"Granny?" she smiles again trying to undermine me in an extremely sexy way.

I laugh and rub the back of my neck.

"I just cant win with you can I, Quinn?"

"I'm a challenge, but I will give you one thing."

"What? You think I'm cocky or dumb or arrogant or…"

"You've got cute dimples" she smiles as she walks away. I stand there wondering how this girl out spoke me. I am never the one mumbling answers- she's got something about her, I can't name it but I definitely like it

I follow her into the choir room and walk up to the teacher and shake his hand. He tells me to sit and I find a seat next to Finn.

"Yo bro what are you singing," asks Finn

"Umm... I'm not a very good singer but I'm a pretty good street dancer. Like not ballet or jazz but freestyle. How about Turn it Up? By Chris Brown?"

"Sounds good Walsh!"

I raise my hand once everyone's seated and walk to the front.

"Hi, I'm Luke. I'm new to Lima and am excited to join Glee."

From the crowd I hear a Latino girl in a cheerleader's uniform say, "Yummy… I'd like a piece of that.

And another girl saying back, "You can't cut him that would hurt, Santana."

"Ok sweetie I wont cut him," says the Latino girl winking at me. I smiled back then trained by eyes on Quinn.

"I don't know any song by heart except for Turn it Up and I really am not a good singer at all."

I started and then added my dance moves. Soon the whole group joined me. I felt a tap on my back and Quinn put her arm around me neck and an arm around Ashley and we started to dance for probably the best 4.5 seconds of my life before someone else pulled me away. Alex then started to dance with the bedazzled shirt guy named Kurt. Just silly jumping up and down dancing but they would make a cute couple.

Alexandra

After hearing Luke's boy band one pitch voice I felt that the bar was low and it was time to dazzle the crowd. Everyone was sitting down again, when I stepped up. I plug in my iPhone to the stereo and the instrumental song; 'Take a hint' comes on. I know I sing it better then those nickelodeon girls but no one in here felt this coming… I nailed it. When I was done everyone was smiling except Rachael, and Finn still wouldn't make eye contact with anything, but the floor. He is so out of my league, I just like messing with the boys. A sudden burst off applause came from Kurt and the whole club joined in and I practiced my perfected bow.

"Hold up," said Rachael, "that song has no depth and takes no talent, even Michael Jordan over there could nail it." Luke rolled his eyes

"It is a light and fun song. If you want to have a challenging song battle thing we can."

"You mean a diva off"

"Sure… bring it munchkin"

"I will elf! How about the toughest Broadway song to sing, (Not) Getting Married today?" I nod

"Ok ok ladies," Says Mr. Schue. "I have the auditorium reserved for Thursday is that good with both of you? We both nodded and parted ways.

After class, Kurt walked up to me.

"Hey, from one professional to another, that song is going to be difficult.

"I can handle it."

"I bet you can, but you will need practice and a ruthless audience. I can provide both. My room is a singing paradise, the acoustics are perfect and I would be glad in assisting you to take down Rachael."

"Awesome, what's your address?"

"Here's my card", he says as he walks away. I look at the purple card with his number, name, address and social security number. I laugh and put it in my pocket.

Ashley

I chose not to sing today and instead decided to go over to Zach's house. Zach and I have a weird relationship. He is older then me, but he acts like a 13 year old. We aren't really dating, but everyone at school thinks so. Its just I'm a cheerleader and he's a footballer so it works, we both are hot, top of the food chain and when we walk down the hall holding hands it gives us both a boost of confidence. Normally we just sit in the basement, where he plays Xbox and I file my nails, without any talking, but we occasionally hookup. Not sex… of course not sex. Just making out, were both just lonely.

I ring the doorbell of his small house. His little brother opens the door eating a Twinkie and without a word walks away. I walk into the basement and sit on the couch next to him. I am midway done with my homework before he says,

"How was glee?"

"Fine"

"Why didn't you ask me before joining?"

"What?"

"You can't just join the lamest club in the school when I'm still tied down to you. Not cool."

" Oh my goodness", I whisper, "Were over!"

"You're in glee and your dumping me!"

"Yes, you were so nice before we did this stupid thing and now I cant stand you!"

"Then why do you always come over?"

"You know why…" The reason is my mom is an all-in-your-business mom; she makes me eat right in front of her so I say I have dinner here.

I then abruptly get up and realize I have nowhere to go. I walk out and wander around when I see Puck vandalizing a car.

"Need some help with that!" I yell across the road. He looks up and waves me over.

Zach

Being dumped is supposed to suck. Ashley was just lips to kiss and a rep booster. I walk into school and see my boy Puck. He is standing next to a tall guy, with lightly tanned skin, short hair that goes up in the front and intense blue eyes. I push my long, curly brown hair out of my eyes and walk over. Puck pats me on the back and introduces me as the king of the Guards (football position).

"Yeah," I said, "I open wide holes in the opposite team"

They both laugh at my perverted joke. I really do think like that, sex is definitely on my mind more than the average boy, but hey the crowd likes it.

I then see a curvy girl walk down the hallway, swaying her hips side to side.

"Hey curve-a-potamus, want to hang out after school?" I yell at her getting the whole crowd to laugh. She rolls her eyes then smiles and says back

"Sure, just kill every other person in Lima and starve me to the point of near death, only under those circumstances would I sit down with you for a meal."

"I was thinking more of a hangout on the mattress, but if you like being starved, then we can play dirty."

"How about you and that 260 pound ass of yours get out of my presence before I smack you." A crowd was forming around us as I delivered the final blow

"I am actually 250 pounds thank you very much. I need these pounds to be the best football guard in state. Number one in state, number one in the hearts of Lima and number one in the bedroom, or more specifically yours."

That's when she slapped me, clean across the face. I don't know why, but after that slap I felt myself smiling and realized that something about that chick is going to drive me crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

This Chapter I hoped to give some background Information on all the characters. It's not that involved in my story line. Which isn't a huge story line, I am just basing my story primarily on relationships and stuff and secondary on the competitions (I do have a good competition idea though). Also I want more reviews, negative and positive, and I want more people reading it and submitting characters. I still need 2 more to get completely going with my story. So pm randoms who like syoc and tell them to add a character. I hate when people do this, but I wont submit again until I have a new character from a new person. Sorry, anyway this chapter is long so it should be okay.

Zach

I arrive home before Kurt. Well it's not really my home, but I spend a lot of time here. I like the home cooked meals, and the family talk and chilling with my boys, Finn and Kurt. At my house my mom's a drunk and I only go home around 5 o'clock, when me and my little brother have to put her to bed. Shouldn't my Dad do that? Well, he's the reason that she's a drunk. When I was 7 it was found out that he was sleeping with his secretary and now the two of them are slumming it up in a pent house in Paris. Mom was driven to drink out of loneliness and anger. She doesn't cash any of my dad's child support checks and she uses her job as a janitor at Breadsticks, to pay the rent. Mr. And Mrs. Hummel keeps us fed, clothed and happy. I really owe a lot to them, but I just wish they were my parents and they could adopt me. The humiliation of having my mom clean up the plates on a date, or having to be a constant, unpaid babysitter to an 8 year old.

I guess I'll tell you about Tommy, he has a learning disability-dyslexia- so it makes it even harder for me to teach him, because he cuts into so much of my time. Also he has social issues, he gets in a lot of fights which are not fair to the other 8 year olds, because like me he's huge, so he ends up in lots of trouble. Anyway the door opens and in walks Kurt.

"Hey cuz, what's happening?" I say while lounging on his couch.

"Nothing, well actually that's a lie," he starts to smile, "I met a girl today, she sings like Ellen Paige and Aretha all in one. It's great and she has a British accent. EEK!" he squeals at the end and starts clapping his hands all Kurt like.

I laughed, "Sounds good man."

"How about you anything new today."

"I met a girl, I think the same one."

"And…"

"She wants nothing to do with me. I mean I was a little bit annoying, but she slapped me and honestly this feels real."  
"Not like that relationship with that girl, Ashley? She's in glee you know."

"Shut up!" I say laughing and throw my pillow at him. "Anyway I should head home, Yo Tommy!" I yell up the stairs, "Time to get home!" He ran down the stairs, patted Kurt on the head and started putting on his shoes. Kurt walked to the kitchen and pulled out of the fridge a pot of pasta and grabbed 2 of the sack lunches on the counter and passed them to us. Mrs. Hummel cooks for us everyday, she's just at work now.

"Thanks" I say quietly and open the door and find myself face to face with curve-a-potamus.

"Going to feed a homeless man at a soup kitchen or something?" She says menacingly.

"No… Just bringing it home to eat for dinner."

"What you can't make your own food? So you mooch of your neighbors?"

"Pretty much… Umm excuse me," I say pushing past her and Tommy running behind me sticks his tongue out at her. That's Tommy for you, always getting my back.

Ashley

After Puck and I completely mess up the car, he walks me home. We talk a little, but he's just flirting with me really. Most people say I'm slutty, its just I don't want to let people down by not hooking up, but I really could do that with Puck.

"Hey so can I come in?" he asked

"Actually, you cant," I said, "But you can call me, take me out properly then get a kiss on the doorstep, if you play your cards right."

"Il consider it." He says smiling, "Peace"

"Bye" I respond. I open the door to my mansion. It is decorated very modern and I love it! I loved it more 2 years ago when my brother also lived here, but now he's in college, so I am stuck alone with my two parents. My parents adore me, its just they smother me. My mom is obsessed with my disorder. She has staged about 10 interventions with 10 different doctors and they never work, because a lot of the battle is up to me. I hate my eating disorder, but I really want to get through it. My brother Riley was the man. He made me feel so good about myself cause all his friends liked me and it worked out great. Not for him, he didn't like his senior friends hitting on his sophomore sister… but I didn't mind. When I walk in my dad tells me to sit down and do homework. He wanted me to get into the business school of Ohio State, since I was a kid. Riley goes there, Dad went there and so must I. If only my grades were higher….

"Hey Dad, what would you say if I had Ivy League grades?"

"I would want you to go to the Ivy League."

"But you push Ohio State so much, I just don't know if it is the school for me. I mean I haven't even looked at others, and transcripts are due in a few months."

"Where else would you want to go? Not Michigan State right?"

"No, maybe a small school, I can stay in the Midwest, but DePauw or something?"

"I'll run it by your mom, but we'll take a look." That's what I love about dad; he always has my best interest at heart. So does my mom I guess, I just feel like we clash over everything.

Luke

After Glee I drove Artie home, I had to lift him in and out of the car, but we're neighbors so its worth, especially because it gets half my gas money paid for.

"Thanks man." He said

"Yea sure, want to come over, my gran is making turkey for dinner."

"Umm no thanks…. I don't like the smell of old people. See ya."

He said as he rolled away. My gran didn't smell bad; she is a retired teacher and is very small, with fluffy white hair and big glasses. Lots of people call her a cute old lady, but I don't understand how someone is deemed cute at the beginning and end of their life, but never in the middle.

I am very grateful that she's letting me stay here. My practice schedule kills, with practice before school and practice from 6-8 at night too, but that's what you get when the NBA is your dream. I want to play for the Bulls and do my dad proud.

My Dad died when I was 5. He and my mom were not married or even dating when he died, but they were good friends. Now mom is remarried to Ron. Ronald is very chill guy from Austria, he thought me a lot about soccer and even coached my twin sister to make Varsity at school. Kate is really a brainy girl, but I honestly don't know how she juggles her crazy social life, grades and sports. She is really all round perfect, but I bet her glory will end when she's 25 and doesn't have her posy with her. I have another brother, who does crew and is currently rowing at Boston College. That's us the three Walshs. Then there is my half brother that is 10. He is my mom and Ronald's kid. He isn't as athletic or smart as the rest of us, but has a talent for the arts.

Alexandra

After Zach walked out, I turned to Kurt.

"Is he picking on you? Making you feed him and stuff?"

"No, not at all. We're cousins, umm and he has a situation at home so we help him."

"What kind of situation?" And so he told me. At the end of it all I felt beyond guilty and vowed to apologize tomorrow at school.

Me and Kurt practice for a while, and he was right I do need help with this song! We then started talking about England and I agreed to come over with him and rewatch the royal wedding, while drinking tea and eating biscuits. I hope he doesn't recognize me. I am only in the back of the crowd and the camera never really trains on me. I mean who cares about Prince William's first cousin right?

The next day at school I walk arm in arm with Kurt down the hall and I see Zach. He is surrounded by a group of other guys, but I ask him to move over.

"Hey… look, I'm really sorry for judging you yesterday. I didn't know the situation and I was rude."

"It's ok Curvy, but if you want to compensate for your mistake, I know there is a closet on the third floor. We could be in and out in 10 minutes. How does that sound?"

"I don't even know why I felt guilty. You're so annoying. I will never have any relationship with you other then loathing your every breath. Just get out of my sight."

"For a girl who has no talent other then singing a few songs or saying a few harsh words, you really are in no position to tell me to do anything."

Whatever, he's an ass, so I walk away quickly and find Kurt ahead pretending to be fixing something on his jacket.

"You could have backed me up!" I say in a hushed but harsh whisper.

"Sorry..." he says looking down.

"No, you made me look bad, I mean what kind of friend are you?"

"I don't want to talk bad to the one guy who protects me! Zach has my back at school; I don't get slushied as much anymore, people don't shove me into lockers in front of him! I owe him!" Kurt says in an exasperated tone

"I had no idea…" I start.

"Well this is the second time you have misspoken."

"Sorry " I say and as I walk away he grabs my elbow and pulls me into a hug.

Luke

Next day of school, when I walk in a guy named Mike Change starts talking to me but I really just see Quinn. She's at her locker and I guess she gets that feeling someone is looking at her, because she turns around and smiles at me.

I walk up to her ignoring Mike.

"Hey Quinn."

"Hey Hooper."

"Hooper?"

"Its your new name according to Santana," Quinn said. I laughed then took a big risk.

"So, um… do you want to hang out after Glee? I have a basketball game today, if you want to go that would be really cool, and I'll take you to dinner after?"

She smiles sympathetically, "No thanks." She starts walking away, when I yell after her, "So how about a movie Friday?"

She just keeps walking…

Ashley

I see Luke make another feeble attempt at Quinn. It's funny how all the new guys go for her. I decide to help out.

"You know lots of guys have dated Quinn, but the one's she comes back to always have someone else. She wanted Finn when he had Rachael, she wanted Puck when he was with every other girl and she liked Sam when he was with Santana."

"So I need a fake girlfriend?"

"Well no girl enjoys being fake she needs to think its real."

"I know you did it with Zach, how about…."

"Not a chance!"

"Ok. I think I know just the person." I see him sneak a side-glance at Alexandra.

What did I do?


	6. Chapter 6

Kitten McAliskey

What is more embarrassing then missing the first day of school? I'll tell you what…missing the first week. Yep I did it. I spent the summer in Cancun, so when I enter McKinley, I definitely turn heads. Why do people seem to watch my every move? Well the most obvious answer is I' m hot. As I walk down the hallway I feel my long, curly hair bounce against my back. My naturally Mediterranean skin is now a deep shade of tan and I feel fantastic. I cheek out my surroundings to see if the usual mischief is occurring, Puck slamming kids into lockers, Finn checking out every other girl other than Rachael and Kurt being slushied. Strangely enough I am mistaken. I see Finn almost focusing too hard on what Rachael is saying in fact he looks afraid to look beyond her small frame, behind Rachael I see Kurt talking to some new girl and Puck, well Puck hasn't changed.

"Hey Chaplin, how was Cancun?" I can only guess who this is-Santana- I have a cockney accent, which is a very unusual accent due to the fact that it is only spoken in certain parts of London. Probably the most famous person with this accent is Charlie Chaplin, hence the nickname.

"It was fun how was it for you?" I ask sweetly

"I didn't go to Cancun," Said Santana sharply.

"I meant your summer, how was your summer?"

"A drag, I love no school time, but spending the summer cooked up in my part of Lima was no easy tasks. You have no idea how many times I had to show those Lima Heights girls who was boss."

"Good for you... I think"

"Yea… you know you missed school right?"

"Mhmm… anything new?"  
"I'm dating Britney, there's a new fine boy, and then some transfer student from England."

"England?"

"Yea you guys might know each other."

"I moved out of London when I was 8. How big do you think it is?"

"Like the size of Ohio, anyway they joined Glee club. So did Ash… but that's all thanks to me."

"She's still alive?" I said smiling.

Santana laughs while Quinn walks up obviously hearing part of the conversation and says, "Barely. I missed you Kit. We've got to have a girl's night you, me, Santana and Brit."

"Me and the glee girls?" I say, "Considering my opinions and the fact you guys are my best friends in school- I'm game. Come over around 8, it is Friday night, unless you guys have other plans…"

"Nope" they say in unison.

Flynn Fratto

I've been in this school for a week and so far have had a conversation with about three people. I don't know any of their names, but I'm not going to turn down people who actually want to be in my presence. The kids here are mean here! I mean yeah I am from Jersey, but come-on.

I keep hearing comments like:

"Yo man you got a situation going?"

"Hey Lets Fist Pump!"

"Yo Ronnie pass me a pencil."

"Dj Pauley D, spin some tunes."

It's absolutely ridiculous.

I do slightly resemble them, with my spikey and gelled hair, nicely fitted T-shirts, my abs and tanned skin. But I'll tell you one thing; I act nothing like the Jersey Shore boys.

I look at the bulletin board trying to find a potential club, for me to join, somewhere where I wouldn't be Mr. Jersey Shore. Then I saw it... Glee Club

Luke

Plan date Alexandra to get Quinn is now underway.

I see Alex walking with Kurt planning a wedding night or something.

"Hey guys, do you know when that Diva off is happening?"

"Next Thursday" said Alex.

"Ok cool, by the way, I like that clip you've got in your hair, it brings out your eyes." I say as I walk away, lame pick up line I know, but the fact I touched her arm and gave my dimpled smile, I'm sure it worked. Puck grabs my shoulders and says, "So what are you up to? I thought Quinn was your girl."

"Apparently it was a little one sided." I say as I turn around and make eye contact with Alex, she blushes. We see Zach up ahead.

"Zack Attack, Walshie is trying to steal your woman." Puck says immediately, this is the second time in one week he has thrown me under the bus. Zach just raises an eyebrow.

"Well... you weren't really making a legit move, and your not even friends so I thought why not?" I said defending myself and praying I won't get clobbered.

Zach grunted then continued with, "you've got my blessing man." I smiled and the three of us entered English.

Alexandra.

After Luke's little comment Kurt hasn't shut up.

"He totally likes you and your baby's complexion will be perfect! What should we call you guys Aluke? No I don't like it how about Landra?"

"Kurt..."

"Or we could use the last names…"

"Kurt!"

"Yes! Sorry, what's up?'

"I thought he liked Quinn…"

"Obviously not."

"I don't even know if I like him… but he's is cute."

"If he played for my team, Il tell you right now I would be married to him by now." Then we both walked down the hallway laughing our heads off.

Ashley

So I walked into Glee today and the cheerios were all whispering and the convo abruptly stopped when I walked in. I know this feeling too well, they were talking about me.

"Hey guys." I said weakly

"Hey girl." Said Santana in a fake tone. "What's happening?"

"Nothing really, so what were you guys talking about?"

It was happening again, every club, and I thought this one would be different.

"Nothing..." said Santana, but fortunately Brit finished off the statement.

"Just about our sleep over tonight with Kitten, but don't tell Ashley."

"Brit that is Ashley." Mumbled Santana.

"Its not that we don't want you to come, we really do, its just that Kit only wants her best friends there, and you don't know her that well," said Quinn diplomatically. Santana nodded in agreement.

"Oh… well I don't have to sleep over, but can I hang with you guys for a while?"

"No" said Brit, but was interrupted by Santana saying "of course! We'd love to have you."

"Ok guys," said Mr. Schue, "we have a new student." A boy with a green fitted tee shirt, nice jeans and white Nikes walked in. He was so cute. His hair was spiked in all the right places and it was obvious he cared how he looked. "This is Flynn from jersey. What do you want to sing Flynn?" That's when he turned and I saw the horror. His nose was huge; I didn't notice until he turned to the side, but oh my goodness. From the corner of my eye I saw Puck make his arm into an elephant nose and I tried to stifle my laughter.

"Hi guys I'm Flynn, as you know and I want to sing umm…. Power by Kanye West."

"Your not even black," said Artie.

"Your one to talk," responded Sam. "You sing more rap then the actual Kanye."

"Touché Trouty, touché."

And then he started. He sang in a Dramatic Bass tone with a low voice, but it sounded amazing. I was the first applauding him. Finn and Puck walked up and put their arms around him and gave him the seat between them.

Flynn

"So does your nose get in the way when kissing a girl?" was the first thing the boys asked me. Nothing about Jersey shore or my accent or my style. I was delighted! I assured them I could kiss fine, but the truth was I've never really kissed anyone. I'm a sophomore and I know its weird, its just I've never been that attracted to the girls at my school.

"So, there's a party tonight," started Puck, "at my casa, and you are most definitely invited Pinocchio!" Maybe I spoke too soon about the nose jokes.

I saw Principal Figgins walk in and start talking to Mr. Schue in a hushed tone. After he cleared his throat, Figgins announced the news.

"As a reward for getting to nationals last year, I entered you all in a contest. Its called 'Voice Battle', the rules are that a bunch on show choirs enter and two singers go one on one on the stage and sing a duet and by the time both teams have had everyone sing, the team with the most wins goes to the next round. It is very exciting and I've seen it on Fox many times after 'Dancing with the Stars'."

Rachael squealed, Fin smiled, Puck patted him on the back. Did no one understand the humiliation of losing on live television? Anyway I just laughed and high fived the others.

"What a great opportunity," Mr. Schue said, "We will train and bring the trophy home right guys?"

Alexandra

My time to shine on live TV was finally here. Record companies and everyone will be lining up on my door waiting to get my picture or if they're lucky an autograph.

Puck invited the whole Glee club to a party so me, Mercedes and Kurt went to my apartment to get ready. I live there with only my butler. I call him my dad in front of everyone.

When we arrive I'm sporting a short green dress and tan heals. Sam met up with us outside the house and walked in with Mercedes.

From the second we entered the house Puck offered us all a shot. Kurt claimed he was the DD, but Puck insisted on us all sleeping over, so he drank up. Sam and Mercedes started dancing very… intimately.

I asked Kurt to dance and we started swing around the dance floor.

By the time the song was over the whole New Directions was bopping around with us.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and was amazed, but not surprised to be staring into beautiful blue eyes. I realized the different shades his eyes possess for that one second. The outer layer is a dark navy but as you get closer to the pupil they become sky blue.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

Still mesmerized, I nodded. I turned around and he put his hands on my hips and we started rocking back and forth with the fast tempo. Occasionally we would drop it, but with his head over my shoulder, and our bodies so close. I was entranced.

When the song was over he smiled at me then walked over to Mike and started taking shots. I turned around and saw Quinn's eyes trained on Luke, but his eyes were looking elsewhere. Then I realized, they were watching me.

Kitten

SO the girls dragged me to this party and originally I thought it would be lame, but it isn't at all. After my entrance shot I wanted to dance, I found Zack, who arrived at the same time as us, and took him to the dance floor we started grinding, when I noticed a cutie talking to Britney.

"Excuse Me," I said to Zach

"Come on I was just getting into it!" He called after me.

"So my theory is puppies are just midgets convered in fur." Finished Britney, just as I arrived

"Hi guys", I said, admiring this guys clean looks and tan skin

"Hello Kitten. Meow. Did you understand that?" said Britney, but I wasn't even looking at her.

"Hey I'm Flynn."

"Kit"

"Kit? That's unusual," he paused, "but I like it." He finished quickly; I'm guessing that he's nervous.

"Do you like to dance?"

"Sure" I put my hand on his stomach leading him to the dance floor when I felt them. Without asking I lifted up his shirt to eye the abs. I have never, ever seen them so defined and just, well… HOT!

Zach 

After kitten was eyeballing Jersey Shore I decided it was time to ask Alex to dance, before Luke stole my woman!

"Alex," I said approaching her. "I cordially invite you to dance with me."

"I zestfully refuse." She responds

"What a pity," I say mocking her accent, "Might I say that you look ravishing tonight… completely… orgasmic."

"I admire your taste in woman, but I'm here with someone else."

"Oh yeah? Who is the privileged young man? Kurt? I don't know if your aware, but he is completely homosexual. You guys both want the same thing in a lover."

I could tell I foiled her plot, when her eyes scanned the room and a devilish smile went across her lips.

"No, not Kurt… Luke."

"Prove it," I challenged and immediately regreted it. She then walked behind him, turned around to make sure I was still looking, tapped him on the shoulder and the second he turned around grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

Luke

When our faces parted we both search each other's eyes for any signs of discontent and when none were found I leaned in again. Our tongues touched and wrestled for control. The rest of the night we sat on the coach making out. And for the couple seconds we broke apart I saw Quinn's face… My plan wasn't working. She was hooking up with Zach.

Alexandra

Luke eventually pushed me off and went upstairs. That was weird. It was fun, but something felt a little off. It was most definitely the alcohol. I went up for another shot when Kitten arrived next to me.

"Getting another drink your majesty?"


	7. Chapter 7

Ok just a short chapter before bed, so you can see where all their minds are. I'm thinking of having a Flynn/ Puck/ Kit love triangle for a while. And obviously the Luke/ Quinn and Zach/Alex drama. Next chapter is going to focus more on the training for the comp. Please review also I am finally adding songs!

Luke

When I woke up I saw people sleeping on the coach, floor, beds and even saw Fin sleeping across the counter tops. Thank goodness no one was driving. I woke up Alexandra.

"Hey" I whispered.

"Hey," she yawned, "what time is it?"

"About 9, do you want to take a walk?"

We walked down the block in silence. When I saw her shivering I gave her my sweatshirt and turned to her.

"So" I said

"So" she responded sweetly trying to get me to make eye contact.

"Ok listen, I was just wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" Now I am not crazy, at first I thought my plan failed but before I fell asleep I realized that Quinn was just making me jealous. So really this is the best thing I can do.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you liked Quinn." She responded

"I thought she was hot, but she obviously didn't feel the same. I had no attachment to her other then the physical. I felt a spark, you know when we kissed last night."

Alexandra

The funny thing is I didn't feel a spark at all. I felt like I was kissing a strange pair of lips. Like trying on jeans that in no way, shape or form will ever fit. But I was drunk, and how could I not have a spark with this guy. I decided to just nod, smile and agree to be his girlfriend. We walked back to the house hand in hand. He suggested that we cook breakfast for the others and we ended up flirting through the whole process. It was like a cheesy scene out of a Rom Com but it was real and I enjoyed every minute of it.

Zach

I woke up feeling the worst hangover ever. I immediately ran to the bathroom, to well you can guess… but the worst part was this ache I felt in all my limps. I felt like something was missing and when I tried to identify the pain poufy-lipped curve-a-potamus came to mind. I cant like her, I mean come on. We have only angry chemistry and we've never had a conversation where we didn't want to rip each other's throat out. But my body told me something different. I am probably just horny again. Speaking of horny, I had a lot of fun with Quinn last night. She was probably too drunk to remember, but I bet if she did remember she would be all over me.

Kitten

Well my girl's night out was ruined, but hey I met my new boyfriend. We are both a little awkward, but also hot. We can both sing and hey were both single. He's my tan superman! I hope he doesn't think I'm ditsy or annoying. I really want to know him. He literally came out of nowhere and blew my world, but then there's Puck. Should old habits not repeat themselves? I've had a crush on Puck forever and we were just about to date before my mom shipped me off to Cancun. Not that Cancun wasn't a treat I just wish he could come with me. I tamed the bad boy! I had him in my pocket and then we slowly stopped emailing and now all we talk about is beer! But then there's Flynn. I am so confused!

Flynn

I woke up with my head on Kit's stomach.

"Hey" she whispered. I leaned in for a kiss, but she flinched.

"Not the right time?" I questioned pretty embarrassed, she answered with a nod. I got up and decided to help out I'm the kitchen. I splashed water in my face and had Mercedes fix my hair. Rachael then made a big announcement,

"I think for our last weekend before the competition, we should do a double party. Maybe some drinking games and stuff." Every person in the room stared at her shocked.

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" asked Finn.

"Absolutely not!" remarked Puck, "Uncle Mike is staying tomorrow night and he will not like a party going on during his Noah time, but I do like the new attitude Rach."

What the heck?

On Monday, Finn called us to the choir room early.

"So Mr. Schue always gives us assignments and since we are doing song battles I think we should practice… well battling. So 2 people walk up and try to out-sing each other in a diva off I guess. So to pick the pairs fairly, were all putting our name in a hat." Everyone groaned, but Rachael stood up squawking about how Finn is right and yada yada yada.

Finn then continued a few minutes later, "due to the diva off between Rachael and Alex on Thursday I took their names out, but here we go."

He then read them out:

Artie and Mike

Santana and Tina

Sam and Finn

Kurt and Flynn

Puck and Ash

Luke and Quinn

Mercedes and Britney

Both Luke and Quinn groaned. I'm kind of glad I'm with Kurt his high voice will go excellent with my low voice, plus our contrast of styles will have a cool effect.

After class he approached me.

"So when do you want to practice and what song?" he asked

"First we must choose a genre, I say top 40. Everyone knows top 40 songs, plus they're fun. A bit of rap and some Beyoncé from you. It could sound great."

"Not exactly my style, but how about 'Wild Ones', I think it's a great compromise."

"Great choice!"

Luke

After class, I catch up with Quinn; I'm really excited to be working with her, but also scared.

"Hey Quinn."

"Yes?"

"I thought we could pick out our song."

"How about you dance in the background and I sing. Everyone knows I'm going to win anyway. No offense, but I don't want to embarrass you."

She pats my arm and starts to walk away.

"I can sing," I mutter.

"Hm?"

"I said I can sing, just not show choir music, so I kind of change my voice to fit into the boy band thing, you know like One Direction or Biebs…."

"Fine, what do you sing?"

"Country" I say looking down, she starts to laugh then sees my serious expression.

"Really?" I nod, "ok then let's hear you."

We walk into the near empty choir room. The pianist is just cleaning up but I ask him if he knows a song.

"Quinn," she turns around and smiles softly, "do you know Lady Antebellum songs?"

She nods her head and I choose to sing Dancin' Away with my Heart.

I start on one side of the piano opposite her. The music starts and I stare into her eyes, she initially looks away, but I maintain contact. I then begin

_I finally asked you to dance on the last slow song_

_Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball_

I looked up and she was walking towards me and then she sang:

_I can still feel my head on your shoulder_

_And hoping that song would never be over_

We then met in the middle and started walking in circles around each other and started to sing together:

_I haven't seen you in ages_

_Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are_

_For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful_

_And dancing away with my heart_

Then I grabbed her and lifter her on top of the piano, we continued singling simultaneously.

I then turned around and ran to stand on top of a red chair and sang on my own:

I _brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes_

She started walking and sat next to the pianist and sang:

_And the way you moved me was like you were reading my mind_

I then jumped down and grabbed her hand as we sang:

_I can still feel you lean in to kiss me_

_I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me_

_I haven't seen you in ages_

_Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are_

We start slow dancing as we sing:

_For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful_

_And dancing away with my heart_

I then spin her as I sing:

_You headed off to college at the end of that summer_

_And we lost touch_

Then I put my finger under her chin and we stare into each other's eyes as we sing:

_I guess I didn't realize even at the moment we lost so much_

Quinn puts her hands on my cheeks and I pick her up so were eye to eye as she sings:

I haven't seen you in ages

I join in with her:

_Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are_

She put a finger on my lip as we continued singing:

_For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful_

_And dancing away with my heart_

_Nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah_

When it was over neither of us moved, she was looking at my lips, I felt myself inching in when the shuffle of the pianist gathering his sheet music startled us both. I put her down and smile at her.

"I'm not too bad right?"

"No, you're great why didn't you show us this earlier."

"I don't know, I guess I thought people would think its weird that all I can sing is one genre, and everyone here sings boyband or rock."

"That's not true just don't try so hard, you have a really soft voice, its not high just soft."

"And nasally"

We both were laughing now and she said,

"I should go, we need to practice choreography and arrange costumes, but I'm glad you're my partner, Luke. I'll call you to find a time to meet"

Ashley

Puck called me around 4 in the morning to discuss song ideas. Lately he's helped me a lot by taking me places to blow off steam so I don't hang up on him.

"Ok babe I like winning, so I'm thinking of a little hip hop and rap…"

"Absolutely not! We are doing Somethin' Stupid by Frank Sinatra."

"Never heard of it"

"Google it, YouTube it, buy it I don't care, but our voices will be perfect for this. Choir room 4.30 we will practice."

The next day at 4.30, we both arrived

"Ok ready?" I asked the band, "and Puck are you ready too?"

"Always ready, but if this doesn't work, I pick the song."

"Deal"

So we start. In Unison:

_I know I stand in line until you think you have the time_

_To spend an evening with me_

Puck obviously didn't have in memorized yet, but hey, he only found out at 4 in the morning. He was reading off a sheet of music as he sang his part in an almost whisper.

_And if we go someplace to dance, I know that there's a chance_

_You won't be leaving with me_

_And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two_

_And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like "I love you"_

Puck is starting to like it, he is smiling and even though he's just reading off a sheet he is smiling and tapping his foot and laughing.

_I can see it in your eyes_

_That you despise the same old lies you heard the night before_

_And though it's just a line to you, for me it's true_

_And never seemed so right before_

_I practice every day to find some clever lines to say_

_To make the meaning come through_

_But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you_

_The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and, oh, the night's so blue_

_And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like "I love you"_

_The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and, oh, the night's so blue_

_And then I go and spoil it all by sayin' something stupid like "I love you"_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

Puck grabs me into a bear hug; I feel a fluttery feeling in my stomach… Oh man!


	8. Chapter 8

When Thursday came around, Jacob was pumped. Not only to be relieved of recruit duty, but to see the new talent and new kids to ridicule. He sat in the second row with a camcorder when the glee kids filed in. The first to go was Artie and Mike they sang Young, Wild and Free by Wiz. It was quite amusing them singing a song about smoking marijuana and the gestures they made were hilarious. While Artie was singing Mike was using the chair to do cool jumps and dance moves and they were really trying to upstage each other. Will, who had no idea the assignment was happening was thrilled, and said that despite Mike's Dance moves, Artie's vocals triumphed.

The next to go was Santana and Tina, they decided on the Rihanna song Where Have you Been. It was not the kind of music Tina was used to but she did great. She hit the notes and occasionally prolonged them to far, but was delightful. Santana had a fire too. She used her dance moves to do stage dances just like the artist would. Neither voice really worked well, but the Glee club voted a tie.

Sam and Finn were next and they decided on One Direction. They performed One Thing, which suited Sam's boy band voice the best. Sam is incredible at the boy voice and he really killed Finn. Finn needs a more mature song, but nonetheless I recorded the win to Evans. Neither danced except for a few foot taps.

Kurt and Flynn stepped up next. Kurt stood center stage with Flynn standing next to him. Flynn had his head down and arms behind his back as he tapped his foot to the beat. Kurt began:

_Hey I heard you were a wild one_

_Oooh_

_If I took you home_

_It'd be a home run_

_Show me how you do_

_I wanna shut down the club_

_With you_

_Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)_

_Oooh_

Flynn popped up and jumped in front with the mic and began rapping:

_I like crazy, foolish, stupid_

_Party going wild, fist pumping_

_Music, I might lose it_

_Blast to the roof, that how we do'z it (do'z it do'z it)_

_I don't care the night, she don't care we like_

_Almost dared the right five_

_Ready to get live, ain't no surprise_

_Take me so high, jumping nose dive_

_Surfing the crowd_

Flynn was getting into it using hang gestures, leaning down and grabbing the crowds' hand and didn't miss a beat of the rapping. Kurt was clapping his hands to the beat and smiling, but wasn't as enthusiastic as Flynn. Flynn continued:

_Oooh_

_Said I gotta be the man_

_When they heading my van, mic check one two_

_Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose lose_

_After bottle, we all get bit and again tomorrow_

_Gotta break loose cause that's the motto_

_Club shuts down, I heard you're super models_

Kurt finished off the song swaying his hips a little:

_Hey I heard you were a wild one_

_Oooh_

_If I took you home_

_It'd be a home run_

_Show me how you do_

_I wanna shut down the club_

_With you_

_Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)_

_Oooh_

It was obvious Kurt was out matched, he sang the song well, but didn't give off any stage energy. Flynn surprised the crowd. When he got off the stage everyone pat him on the back, gave him hugs and told him how happy they were he was on the team. Flynn was delighted, beyond delighted it that's possible. He didn't stop smiling for the rest of the performances.

Next up were Quinn and Luke, who played a cute Country duet. There chemistry was undeniable, poor Alex was shooting daggers at them as they skirted around the stage touching each other's shoulders, hands and face. At the end, to everyone's surprise it was a tie, Mr. Schue told them it was a great piece, but they were accompanying each other not trying to take each other out. He said he was disappointed. When Luke sat down again Alex publically kissed him on the lips and complimented his voice. I bet she felt awkward this whole week. Quinn and Luke have been inseparable.

Alex

After my performance with Rachael on the stage, the Glee club huddled to determine the winner. I felt nervous because they were huddle for at least 2 minutes. I put everything I had into that song, but I have to admit Rachael was good… beyond good really. Sam stood up and said:  
"The choice was tough, but as a group we decided Rachael outdid Alex."

I felt the tears coming so I shook her hand, smiled then walked off stage. The moment I was out of eyesight I sprinted to a bathroom. I was balling crying in the last stall when I heard the door open.

"Alex?" said a masculine voice, I smiled to myself Luke came to see if I was okay. He did like me! I was worried this week because himself and Quinn have been talking non-stop. Not flirty, but just like long term friends. I open the door to see a red tracksuit. I looked up and saw a mop of curly hair covering the face of Zach.

"What do you want?" I said harshly.

"Just wanted to make sure you're ok…"

"O yea, not going to laugh at me, or call me curve-a-potamus or…"

"I saw your performance, you outdid her in my books. Absolutely fantastic, and it was such a hard song. I don't even know if I could say all those words if I was reading them, let alone sing it."

"You thought I was good?"

"Yea for a curve-a-potamus." I started to laugh and put my head up against his chest. I like his chest, Luke is all-hard, but Zach is soft, not fat, just soft. He sat down leaning up against a stall and I put my head on his shoulder. We just sat there for about 30 minutes, not talking just enjoying each other's company.

Kitten

I caught up with Ashley after,

"Hey Ash, I saw you perform it was great!"

"Thanks, was I being too flirty with Puck?"

"I thought that was the choreography…" I felt a pang of jealousy.

"Well it was, but I made it. I really like him, we hang out a lot and he's different with me."

"Yea well... he is complicated." I needed Puck back now!

"So where's Will? I think its time I joined Glee." I said

Then Flynn walked out and waved to me. The butterflies started fluttering… Come ON!

Luke

After the performance I offered to drive Quinn home and she accepted.

I turned on the radio and she started singing along with the songs

"You glee kids are obsessed!" I say teasingly

"I believe you're a glee kid too. Now I got to ask you something. What is going on with Alex and you?"

"We're dating… I thought you knew that."

"How was your first date?"

"Didn't have one yet"

"And your first non drunk kiss?"

"Nada"

"When was the last time you talked to her."

"Today I said good luck on her competition, what's with all the questions?" I said smiling, but Quinn wasn't smiling she looked determined.

"What's her favorite color?"

"I don't know"

"What's mine?"

"Emerald like your eyes."

"I can walk from here"

"What? We're 2 blocks away."

"Stop the car… Luke! Stop the Car!"

She jumped out without any explanation. Then turned and said,

"You need to figure out your feelings before we talk again. Be her boyfriend if you like her, but don't lead her on!"

Flynn

Ashley needed a ride home and so did Kit.

"So," I started. "How does it feel to be part of Glee?"

"Great." Kit said halfheartedly.

I pulled up to Ashley's house and they both jumped out.

"I can take you home Kit"

"No its ok, but I do want you to call me."

SCORE!

Alex

When I got home, I didn't know what to think. I liked Zach… which was weird, but I also liked Luke.

I started to fall asleep when my phone buzzed. A text from Kit showed up.

"meet me tomo after skol. We need to tlk about England. Your majesty"


	9. Chapter 9

Flynn

It was finally Friday! I had my date tonight; I have a tennis tournament Saturday morning and am spending the whole of Sunday with Kurt. To say I'm pumped is an understatement.

So for my date, I'm not taking her to Breadstix, due to the cost and the clique of the experience. Instead we are heading to a movie then my house, where I cooked a meal. I really hope it works with Kit. I have dated many girls, but always feel like I am the girl of the relationship. I never want to move that fast, prefer talking then just hooking up and to be honest, I don't even enjoy kissing them. I mean its kind of fun, but I end up thinking of other things, like homework or American Idol.

Anyway I'm going to act very macho and really play it all right.

On Sunday, Kurt and I are going out to get ice cream. I'll probably end up eating the whole tub at Ben and Jerry's and not leave any for anyone else, but whatever. I really like spending time with Kurt, I am myself around him and he's really cool.

Luke

I think I called Quinn 5 times last night and texted her double that. I mean what the Hell? I just started dating Alex; sorry I don't know every little thing about her. I mean I obviously still like Quinn, but Alex is really cool too. I looked for her yesterday night after the show, but I think she left so I left too. I also called her last night and asked her on a date to Breadstix for 7. I don't know what I want. I mean I want it to go bad, so I can break up with her without her knowing my plan, but I also want it to go well. She is cute and if we could end up really dating that would be great. I just can't let her or Quinn find out about my scheme. I was dumb to do it, but now I want outie… or…. I don't know.

Alex

I am freaking out. First of there is my date with Luke; I don't know how to act, what to say, what to wear, where Breakstix is, or anything! Then there is Zach, I haven't seen him yet today, but I'm nervous. Finally there's Kit, I don't know what she knows and whose she told. Obviously she's English, but I don't know if she knows me. I can't wait for this day to be over.

Kit

When Glee was over I waited outside the door for Alex to hurry up.

She walked out with Luke,

"Ok so I'll pick you up at 6.45 alright?"

"Yea sounds fine, see you then." He walked off and she turned to face me.

"Lets take a walk Alex."

"What do you know?" She finally asked.

"Well that you're the daughter of Edward and sister of Lady Louise and Viscount Severn. Correct?"

"Yes."

"So how about you fill me in."

"I hate royalty, the paparazzi, the expectations, the etiquette. So after Will's wedding I asked my dad if I could move to America, with a guardian, and live here to finish school. I promised I would return to England after college."

"Are you in line to the throne?"

"I was 9th in line from birth, but I gave it up when I moved here. If I were to be in line for the throne and live in America, it would be the same as England, with all the press. I didn't think anyone here would know me, and my location is only known to my family and high up officers in the Police force."

"Well I wont spill it, does anyone here know? Luke? Kurt?"

"No, I keep meaning to tell Kurt, but just chicken out every time. I want people to like me for me not my title. That's the reason I left. You know?"

"Not really, but I can imagine."

Ashley

I decided to make a huge step in my life.

"Hey mom?"

"Mhmm"

"I want help"  
"what"

I started crying, "Mom I want help, I don't want to hate myself anymore"

She grabbed me into a hug and told me it was ok and she was glad I realized and she loved me.

I packed my bags that night. Sent off a couple texts and got into my car, with both my parents. They drove me to a lake home in Indiana where a bunch of doctors help treat patients. I am not going to be sick anymore. I need to love myself and I'm going to.

Luke

At 6.45 I pulled up to her building. Alex came outside it a sweater over a tight skirt. To be honest I thought she looked great. We small talked all the way to the restaurant, discussing school and Glee. We walked in holding hands and got a table for two. Our dinner wasn't bad, but there was no substance, no chemistry, and no spark. We talked about basketball, her big family in England (briefly), my family in Chicago, our favorite colors (hers is light purple) and our dreams. The conversation wasn't exciting and I decided that I don't belong with her.

"So I need to talk to you about something." She said, she continued to tell me about her cuddling with Zach and the fact that she liked him. This rubbed me the wrong way; something about the way he went behind my back, pretending to be my boy today. She pretty much said she was trying to dump me nicely, but I felt cheated on. Not that I was any better almost kissing Quinn, but I made my feelings very clear:

"Well, I was only dating you to make Quinn jealous, you and I are nothing, we have nothing and never will. You just aren't fierce enough, fun enough and even pretty enough for me. Go tell that to Zach." I said getting up, I immediately felt bad for being rude, but as I got up I felt a warm liquid sensation creeping down my back. I turned to see Alex with an empty bowl of soup and realized what happened.

She started yelling, "You're such a douche bag! You used me to get another girl and I'm the bad guy? I was scared to tell you about Zach, but you insensitive little jerk just rubbed it in my face. I tried to like you…"

"I tried to like you to! Why do you think I brought you out? Paid for your food you just wasted? It wasn't for your singing talent or your looks; it was because I wanted a girlfriend who liked me back. I wanted someone who wouldn't say no!"

"Are you calling me a slut?"

"Yes I am! Your easy!"  
"Well you're a tool! Anyone can only throw a ball in hoops and make girls miserable. I wish I took the same route Quinn did and not give you a chance, because you don't deserve anyone!"

"You do deserve Zach! Perfect fit in my books. I mean what's hotter than a huge knucklehead, who is failing every class but gym! I guess the blubber turns you on!"

"He has muscle that you will never have and he only has a C in chem"

"He is just a big piece of fat."

"Oh yeah? I dare you to fight him… yeah I didn't think so; I'm going to call him now to pick me up. You better run and spread the word that me and Zach are now a couple!"

I left infuriated, she wasn't going to get away with this! I drove home, showered the lentil soup out of my hair and went to bed. What will Quinn think?

Flynn

The date was so FUN! We didn't kiss or even flirt, but we have so much in common. I love tennis, she loves Rodger Federer. I love surfing, she loves surfers. We hugged goodnight and I immediately texted her that I had fun and really like her. Flynn has a girlfriend!

Kitten

Boys are so hard to read. I did all the arm rubbing possible to get this guy to hookup. He was nice and funny, but why wouldn't he kiss me? I'll ask Kurt Monday after their boy day out.

REVIEWS PLEASE

4 Reviews to continue.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm still not posting until I get more reviews, but Zach didn't get a point of view last chapter so here it is. There is lot on insight into how I want Luke's mind to be. I dont

Zach

So apparently I'm dating Alex. I don't remember asking her, but I guess she likes me. The chase is over, she's all mine. Suddenly I'm not satisfied. I guess I liked it when she treated me bad, and I had to try and tame her and soften her up. All weekend long all I texted was Puck, he was saying, "Yo bro Luke is gonna kick your ass" or "your gonna get pounded by hooper" or something like that. I honestly would like to see him try. I am a really big guy. Luke is tall, and not lanky, but he doesn't have the huge size I have.

I look in the mirror, about to leave for school. Some guy is mad at me for doing nothing wrong, I have a girlfriend I didn't even ask for and I need a change. As my cloudy brown eyes stare back I realize what I need. A new me. I decide to give myself a haircut. Instead of learning about World War 2 first period, I got a buzz. When I looked back I could actually see my face. I'm not hiding anything. Now I decide I want to cut my nails cause you don't want to go into school like wolverine. I change out of my tracksuit and put on a pair of my dad's designer jeans and wear a button up. I look in the mirror again and realize I want a tie. Yes I look good. I eye the shower and decide to take a quick shower.

When I arrive at school its 3rd period. I skipped three periods of dealing with Luke and Alex and whoever else has something they want from me. See I'm the kind of guy who hates pressure. I guess that explains my grades, but most athletes live for the rival games, I prefer the easy ones where there is no chance I will lose. From a young age I learned that going head to head with my mom and challenging her on her drinking only leaves me standing outside the door for 10 minutes. That used to be a big punishment, but now it's my safe haven. When she goes on a rant, I just step outside the door, hold my ears and breathe.

I saw Alex walking down the hallway and quickly turned to avoid her. I would have gotten away with it if I weren't the biggest guy in the hall.

"Hey Zach, I have to talk to you."

"Ok what's up?"  
"I broke up with Luke, I told him about the bathroom and I told him we were dating and…"

"Why would you lie to him?"

"What? I thought you…"

"We are not dating, I cheered you up because I felt bad for you, you shouldn't have broken up with him. No one wants Walsh's sloppy seconds."

"I am not his sloppy seconds! I broke up with him for you." She looked on the verge of tears. I wanted to hold her, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Luke, Puck and some other guys eyeing us frowning.

"I want nothing to do with you." I whispered

I walked over to Luke and the boys. I shook Luke's hand and said,

"Dude I have no idea what she's on about."

"My man!" Luke said as he smiled.

"I mean why would I be into a girl who is bigger than me!"

The boys cracked up.

"Or a girl with more curves then a wrinkled sumo wrestler."

They laughed again, why was I doing this?

"Or someone whose lips are Angelina Jolie's lips on steroids."

They were just laughing. I couldn't stop. I loved her, but I loved me more and I cant risk losing my boys for a girl. Bros before hoes right? I need them, I don't want to get in fights with my boys. If I hurt Alex she will get out of my life, if I hurt them they will make my life a living hell- just like mom.


	11. Chapter 11

I put a lot of work into picking songs that match the voices of the individual singers based on the song you submitted. I like most of the songs, and even the original character's songs are matched. If I repeated one from the show, I'm sorry about that.

Luke

Zach is defiantly a funny guy, not only was he dissing Alex to the core, but he was making me feel better. I haven't seen or talked to Quinn today, but I did tell her me and Alex broke up. I felt a tap on my shoulder and when I turned Quinn slapped me. Hard. The boys laughed as she grabbed me by my sweatshirt into the nearest classroom.

"You know Quinn, if you want to play dirty, all you had to due was ask. Really. I'm game for…"

"Is it true you used Alex to get to me…" She said in a harsh whisper, but then rolled her eyes and almost smiled while saying, "Oh my gosh, why do I even care? You're a jerk. I always knew you were a jerk. You use people and don't consider anyone else but yourself!"

"Quinn, that's not true! I care about you," I grabbed her arm and put our faces close as I continued, "I was dumb, but I wanted to be your boyfriend so bad, I still do! I…" She slapped me again. I put my head down as she walked away. I guess I deserved it. To be honest, I don't think I'm actually a bad guy. I am very competitive. It helps me in school and sports, but not in relationships. I don't like people beating me, making me look bad and I guess I have issues with anger. I demand respect and I need to win everything. The thing is, Quinn makes me feel vulnerable. I put up these walls, and make sure that everyone wants me, not nice versa. Quinn tears down my walls with just a look. She makes it ok to lose, as long as I have her. I think it's kind of weird that I like a girl and I haven't even know her a month, I'm whipped for a girl I hardly know. I have never been like this; its just she is so uninterested in me. She had me she didn't want me, I was taken she didn't want me. Quinn Fabray isn't interested.

Alex

Despite being humiliated, my day was great, I finally told Kurt about being a princess, well actually a Lady. At first he flicked my nose and said:

"Your so cute, you know that?" As I explained more his eyes started to bulge and he got very excited. I told him it's a secret and he swore he wouldn't tell as he used a finger to make a cross across his chest.

I sat down in the choir room, happy that Zach wasn't in the group. Mr. Schuster began:  
"All right guys, the competition for our first dual is our neighbors, the Warblers." Everyone groaned. They apparently are an all boys, prep school. They have great talent, and Kurt even went there. He said he used to date a guy there and now we will be going one on one against his old club.

"So." Will continued, "I have made a list. We have been assigned 17 songs, to match the maximum amount of people in the Warblers. The only problem is there are only 16- of us. So, we need one more member. Guys I don't know if Ash is coming back for a couple weeks." He looked around for anyone with suggestions and was answered by silence. He then sighed, posted a sheet of paper and told us to practice. These were the songs chosen by the committee and it was his job to assign each of us to a song based on our talent and voice.

**Play list-**

Finn- November Rain (Guns n' Roses)

Puck- Pour Some Sugar on Me (Def Leppard)

Artie- Closer (Neyo)

Sam- Glad you came (Wanted)

Britney- Poker Face (Lady Gaga)

Santana- Rehab (Any Winehouse)

Rachel- I Know the Truth (Aida)

Tina- Somebody Like You (Adele)

Mike- Homecoming (Kanye West)

Kurt- Anything you Can do I Can Do Better (Annie Get your Gun)

Mercedes- Halo (Beyonce)

Quinn- I Wanna be Loved by You (Marilyn Monroe)

Luke- Come Over (Kenny Chesney)

Alexandra- You and Your Hand (p!nk)

Flynn- Turn up the Music (Chris Brown)

Kitten- Sweet Dreams (Eurythmics)

Whoever the new student is-Check Yes to Juliet

It looked like Mr. Schuster spent a lot of time on these, because they were spot on. Rachael was beaming, getting the only Broadway solo, Kurt got a Broadway duet. Not one person complained.

I knew I had my work cut out for me. What a great distraction from my life. From my heartbreak…. I decided that this song represent me and my end with these Jock boys. I decided that the more I learn this song; the bridge between Zach and me will start to disappear.

Flynn

After Glee, Kurt and I decided to hang out.

"So how are you and Kitten doing?"

"I don't know man. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of Course!" Kurt exclaimed

"So… Kit told me today to meet her before school in her car to hookup."

"And…"

"Well I said yes, but I am dreading it man."

"Are you gay?" he asked laughing.

"No! Not at all. I mean when I… you know… I like girl on girl. Never mind this is too awkward."  
"Why?"

"Aren't you uncomfortable? I mean your gay and I'm talking about stuff…"  
"Keep going"

"Ok, but when I kiss girls I don't enjoy it. I think Kit would be an awesome friend, but I don't like kissing her!"

"Have you ever kissed a boy? I mean Katy Perry went down that road once and she had no regrets!" he did a little chuckle, but my expression shut him up.

"No"

"Before I make an offer I want to make it clear that you are just a friend to me and there are no feelings beyond that. If you really want to experiment, you may kiss me."

"What? No…" I thought about it and it really appealed to me. Just to try it out. I just hate the confusion, the jumbled thoughts, the feeling that something is wrong with me. I then hear myself say, "no one will find out."

"Not a soul."

"Ok"

I stand up and so does he. I put my arms around his waist and lean down. There is no tongue we just hold the affectionate, tender kiss for about 20 seconds. When we break away, Kurt looks dazed, he is smiling softly.

"Thanks man! It's the exact same thing. I got bored! I'm not gay!" Kurt's face shows a flash of disappointment and then a mask of celebration. It did mean something to him. I don't say anything because I don't want to have to deal with talking about feelings so I just smile and pat him on the back.

"But if kissing guys on the lips feel the same as girls. What is wrong with me?" I'm confused again. At least I am not gay though; I have a typical Jersey, Italian family. I don't think they would ever be okay with it if I were gay. At least I know I'm not.

Kurt finally says, "You just haven't met the right girl for you. Or guy." At first it sounded genius but then it clicked.

"What do you mean or guy?"

"If kissing a girl has the same effect on you as a boy, then you're not gay, but not straight."

"Shut up man! I am straight!"

"Flynn..."

"No Kurt, I am not like you."

"Your right your not. Your bisexual!" he yelled exasperated.

Kitten

I went to hang out with some cheerios after school, the conversation left me bored. They just don't appeal to me, at all. All they talk about is makeup and hair extensions. I love my cosmetics and beauty as much as the next girl, but I want a meaningful conversation. I see Sam sitting alone doing homework. It is afterschool and he is at Starbucks, all alone doing a project. I am green with envy. He is out of the house, out of the pressure, doesn't have to talk about certain topics. Without any explanation I stand up and sit with him. He looks up smiles and before he can speak I tell him to Shh… and start reading a book.

Zach

I was dyeing. When school started on Tuesday, I knew I needed Alex, but I needed the boys. I shouldn't have out casted her, by making fun of her. Luke would have gotten over it all eventually and I wouldn't have completely burned the bridge with her. I could have had the best of both worlds.

Screw Hannah Montana! Why is her life so perfect, she gets the best of both worlds and she cant even sing!

I see Walsh and walk up to him.

"How's it going Lukey?"

"Going good my man."

"Hey lets go to the arcade after school! Skip Glee, I need some man to man time with Pac man."

"Nah, I can't skip Glee cause of the competition and I don't do Pac man."

"What? How can you not like Pac man? He's a G."

"Biggest prostitute alive. That guy will eat balls all day, for 25 cents." Luke says with a straight face he walks away, leaving me in hysterics! Those hysterics turn into tears, One second I was laughing the next I was crying. I went into a janitor closet and cried. Luke is a cool guy, maybe if I tell him I like her, he'll tell me to go for it. Nah… He would isolate me. It's either her or everybody else. For the first time I considered her the better option.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N In case there is any confusion; I want to make a few things clear. I spend a lot of time choosing songs, making the whole story as realistic as possible. Each reader wants certain things from me and I can't always deliver, due to conflicts and what makes sense. Ashley is temporarily out due to her eating disorder, realistically if someone has an eating disorder, they don't just one day decide to eat a burger and be done with it. Most of the time, doctors are needed. She is in rehab and getting better. I expect to have her back soon, but after the first round of singing. I will add a narrative from her talking about rehab and how she's doing. In this chapter Luke is going to leave for a few weeks, to visit his family and a Duke coach, he will be back and I have not forgotten about him. My next topic of discussion is the demands. Almost all of the creators, and even some people who haven't created, PM me about how you want a certain character to act. I must remind you all that this story is about 6 people. Not just your one, 2 people have asked me to have a different character beat out Rachel. Sorry, but only I get to choose. I love input and reviews, about how excited you are or how you don't like what's going on between 2 characters or something like that. That's the reason I write. Your ideas inspire me. But, once you submitted your characters they are not yours, they are mine. I will try to stick to what you want me to do with him/her, but it is up to me. Thanks for submitting reviews and I love the reviews, but my inbox is being flooded and I just want everyone to know what is going on for me. Thanks. Also I want to add, after this chapter I am skipping a month. Sorry a lot happens here and it isn't written very clear. I just wanted everything covered before the jump.

Peace. Love. Glee

Zach

After school, I changed my own life. Before my mom got home from bingo, I purified my house. I searched for all the bottles I could find. I found Vodka under my bed, Tequila next to the shampoo bottles, and every kind of drink imaginable hidden somewhere. There were very few places in my house that wasn't contaminated with bottles. I poured them all down the drain and threw away the bottles. Then I cleaned. My house hasn't been cleaned for years; I've been living in a pigsty. My little brother came home and helped out. Even Kurt joined in.

"Well, that's more like it. There was a reason I never came to your house, but now we fixed it," said Kurt.

"Yes we did, it's almost 7 can you and Tommy go to your house while I deal with mom."

"Sure, good luck"

"Thanks"

At 7.15 my mom wobbled through the door, she didn't notice how nice the house was and didn't even acknowledge me as she made her way to the kitchen cupboard where she keeps her rum.

"Where's my rum!" She yelled to no one in particular. I walked up behind her and turned her around.

"I threw it out."

"You what? You took my stuff? How dare you! I have raised you, put a roof over your head, done your laundry, cooked for you for 18 years!"

"Actually you haven't, not since dad left."

"Do not mention that… that… Villain!" She exclaimed.

"Mom you haven't gone one day sober since he left."  
"It is my choice Zachary!"

"It is your choice, but it effects all of us." I said all this calmly, but inside I was panicking!

I wanted to just go out and buy her some more and hide in my room. Avoid her, avoid my fear of who she has become. Instead I steel my nerves and tell her, "Mom, I love you. What dad did was wrong. I will never forgive him and neither will you. But that doesn't mean we can't cash his checks. He owes us that much! You can't feed us! You have a dead end job and we need you and we need money. Please mom, if you really do love us back, stop drinking and fix our lives!"

I calm down again. I wasn't yelling at her, but I added excitement to my voice, anything to get inside her head. She nodded her head in agreement, as she has done 100 times.

I then concluded my argument, and offered the real test, "I signed you up for AA meetings. No more drinking in the house, no more being drunk in the house. I want you to go to the AA meetings and get inspired to change. If you love me and Tommy then you will do it."

"No, I will do it on my own, I don't need a club," she muttered.

"Mom did you know that after me, Finn and Kurt graduate there will be empty bedrooms in the Hummel household. Tommy, right now, is getting one of those rooms. The lawyers agreed, unless you change your act now"

"They can't take my baby! That's my baby!" she yelled her expression then softened and she started to sob. She was waiting for me to pat her on the back and walk away. Instead I said, "The meetings are every Tuesday and Thursday at 6.15 at the Civic Center, they will call and tell me if you go."

I then jumped in my car and headed over to Luke's house.

Luke

I walked home from school today, I felt really down. I'm never going to live with my parent again. It dawned on me that this was it. Do I want to go home and stay there, or live in Ohio? When I asked my parents to move in with Grams, I was almost brainwashed. The head coach of Duke told me that I couldn't get much better playing for the Chicago Leagues. I won MVP since freshman year and they decided that I have to go to the next level if I want to start on Duke as a sophomore. I did everything in my power to get better at home, extra practice and everything; it's just hard to motivate yourself to get better if you are clearly the best.

Now, I have to work for every minute I play. I lose games as much as I win them. I still am the best player on my team, but I don't think I am the best in the league, I'm probably in the top 3, but I wouldn't say number 1. I miss my mom's jokes, my step dad's scrambled eggs, and my sibling's remarks about my temper or list of girlfriends. I am homesick and I haven't even been gone for a month! As I said earlier, I just realized where I am. After Ohio, I will be attending Duke. No more jokes, or scrambled eggs.

Initially Quinn distracted me, being her friend gave Ohio a purpose. Now that I have no chance with her, I find myself drifting away from the idea that I fit in here. When I get home I explain everything to Gran. My Grandma may be old, but her mind is very sharp:

"Listen Luke, I think you are mature enough to stay here and you've been ready for college for years. You just need closure. You are homesick, but you never said goodbye, because you didn't understand that this was the end."

I called my mom and explained and within 40 minutes, I had a week of school off, to visit Chicago. I packed all my bags immediately and sent a couple of "bye" texts. A couple minutes later, I heard the door ring, Gran shuffle to the door to hear the voice of Zach.

I brought him up to my room. I lied on my bed as he sat in an armchair. We were passing a toy basketball back and forth for a while. I told him I was leaving for about a week, and he told me about his mom. Pretty difficult stuff.

"Thanks for the support man. Its just having your mom always drunk really gets to you," he said.

"Even if you are 4 times her size," I said trying to brighten him up. He laughed and continued:

"Even if I am 4 times anyone's size. But seriously for years, that has been my biggest fear- talking to her and finally telling her to stop"

"And you beat it!"

"Yeah, I needed to prove it to myself. But I want to talk to you about Alex."

I started to laugh, "ok man, I'm ready what jokes are you going to hit me with now?"

"Ok well... I… umm. The thing is… I realized this and I know it's crazy but…"

"Dude, does you train of thought have a caboose? I've got to get home."

"I love her." I started to laugh, but was soon silenced by his face, "I'm sorry Luke, I cant help it. I just do. Now that I confronted my mom I think I have to talk to her."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Ok man, and thanks for telling me."

"Your not mad? Gonna beat me up? Go all crazy, murderous Luke on me?" I laughed and then said:

"See I'm an apathetic sociopath- I would kill you, if I cared. The thing is though, I don't. I never liked her and I was mean. I wish you both the best. But since you're here, you can use your big arms to help me with my luggage" He got up and jumped on top of me and wrestled me into a hug.

"You're the best man. Even if you are a chicken for not fighting me."

"No way bro, I just don't want you getting any stupider"

"How would I get stupider? You can't even reach my head."

" I am over six feet tall and play basketball, ergo I can jump. If I hit you inn the head you would start tripping over cord-less phones. I just don't want you to blame me when you embarrass yourself in front of Alex."

Zach laughed and almost fell down the stair. We got to my car and started loading in my suitcases.

"Well that's the last of your cargo." Said Zach

"You know what I never understood, why when you transport something by car it's a shipment, but if its being transported by a ship it's cargo?" Stuff like this always pops in my head, I don't mean to be funny, but before I can stop myself I say it.

Zach laughed and was about to get in his own car to go home when I remembered the letter. I gave it to him to give to Mr. Schuster, explaining why I am leaving and I will be home by Sunday and will practice my song.

Flynn

I avoided Kurt today in school; I know he's been asking about me. At least that's what Mercedes said, but I can't deal with that. I need to get things to work out with Kitten. I mean if I don't I might as well live under a rock. I sit with her at lunch and decide to tell her the news.

"Hey Kit."

"Hi Flynn, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you about something, this should not change our relationship in any way and it is a lot weirder for me then you. Just please let me explain everything, before you get mad."

"What did you do?" she asked smiling; I smiled back and then put my head down.

"I am bisexual." I still didn't look up.

"What?"

"But Kit that doesn't mean I don't like you, I do, I promise I do. I just realized that I like boys too. No guy in particular at the moment. You're the only person in my heart, it's just that… I don't know. Look at Brit and Santana, Brit isn't gay but Santana is and they work it out. That could be us…. Don't dump me!"

"You have feelings for me?"

"Oh course!" I said as I reached for her hand across the table. She held it.

"Why do you like me? You didn't seem like it."

"I was confused. Really confused. But now I know! I like you! I swear, I do like boys, I find them attractive, but I only have eyes for you now."

"Promise?"

"Yes!"

"So are we still hooking up in my car afterschool?"

"No, we are going to a movie and I will kiss you there."

"What?"

"I am not like most horny high school boys. I will take you on a date, then rock your world." On that note I left. When I turned she was smiling to herself, I did like her.

Kitten

Typically dating a bisexual guy should freak a girl out. I mean you can't trust him with boys or girls, but I do. I didn't even like him much until he told me. I mean I liked him. He's hot, funny, a good FWB (friend with benefits) but not a boyfriend. Now I feel like we're on a new level and I am happy here.

He picks me up for the movie in a black Mercedes coup

"Nice car, Flynn. Whom did you steal this from?"  
"My dad's wallet; No, I'm just kidding it was a birthday present."

"You got this car for your birthday!"

"Yeah, do you like it?"  
"I love it! But I'll tell you one thing, I know why you didn't want to hook up in my 12 year truck."

He laughed, "it had nothing to do with that, it just wasn't romantic enough. By the way, look in the glove compartment, I got you a present"

There was a little greenish-blue eggshell colored box, with Tiffany written across it. Inside were diamond studs… BEST. RELATIONSHIP. EVER

Alex

While practicing my song I heard a knock on my door. I opened it up to see Zach standing in the rain, with his hair soaked and a small smile on his face.

"Are you here to make fun of me?" I asked.

"No, I'm sorry about that… about everything. I just wanted to tell you I agree to be your boyfriend, but not for fake. For real."

"Well. The offer no longer stands." I slammed the door in his face! A note slipped under the door and a few moments later I heard a car engine start.

I opened the envelope to read whatever Zach said before I burn it.

Alex,

I fixed my problems at home. My mom and I agreed to work together to kill her addiction. That was the reason I refused to date you. Indirectly it was because of mom. Now it is all fixed. I can have my friends and the girl of my dreams. Please give me another chance.

Love,

Zach

If I told you this didn't affect me I would be lying. Unfortunately for Zach, anger clouded my feelings. I decided to tear it up and throw it out. I took my song and started singing it. Again and Again. I knew it backwards and forewords. My phone didn't stop vibrating throughout the whole process, but not from Zach. From everyone else, telling me to either give him a chance or never speak to him again. I decided to listen to Quinn's advice.

"Give him a shot, just don't let him know. Play it cool, until you know he's the right guy. Lead him on. He deserves it"

I think its time he learned to chase.

Ashley,

Everyday is like hell. I have to eat, I get watched as I sleep, pee, shower or take a walk. They want to make sure I don't throw up. I've been tempted but am doing great. They say that my eagerness to get better is giving me an edge over the other kids who are forced to come here. On Mondays, family gets to visit. Completely monitored of course. After my mom's usual talk about how proud she is and how I am doing great, she mentioned I had another guest.

That is when Puck walked in.

"Here," he said as he passed me a can of graffiti. It was immediately confiscated.

"How can you even be here? It is family only." He looked hurt so I added, "I'm glad you're here I just don't know how."

"I am your cousin Noah. Your mom knows." He said winking with an evil smile. It was hot.

"So what's going on at home, I haven't been gone long but it feels like years." He told me about the sing off songs and about the drama.

"You know the whole Luke and Alex thing is my fault."

"What?"  
"I suggested it…" I then explained my conversation with Luke. Puck started to laugh and play with my hair.

He finally said, "We should bang."

"What?" he agreed that we were only friends. What was this?  
"Well, when you're done here your ribs wont be gross, so I can then get it up and we can bang. I mean your hot, I know I'm hot and I'm constantly horny. So lets do it. We can have a relationship if you want."  
"You want to date me?"  
"Sure. Open relationships always work."  
"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out!" I yelled. The security took him out. Before anyone could stop me I ran to the bathroom without a guard…


	13. Chapter 13

One Month Later

Summary of the last month:

Zach has been obsessive over Alex, he brings her flowers, letters, chocolates, and nothing is working.

Alex secretly likes Zach, and is hoping he will join glee

Luke extended his one-week vacation, to a temporary transfer. He stayed until the beginning of October before the real basketball training in Ohio began. He trained wit his old school until it was time to return to Lima. He had his closure and is back with his grandma.

Flynn is content with his relationship, he buys her lots of good presents and treats her like a princess

Kitten is crazy about Flynn! She wants to go farther emotionally, socially and sexually. She is waiting for the words I love you.

Ashley is about to have her first day back. She is nervous for being judged and was told to avoid stress. For the competition her job is to steel others nerves, help with costumes, be a voice coach and is in charge of choreography.

Quinn has texted Luke once asking how he was but had no response. She is a little curious about him, but would never admit it.

Rachel and Kurt are becoming obsessed with college and more importantly the competition.

Finn, Sam, Artie, Puck and the rest of Glee are desperate to win, because they know that if they win, each member of the choir gets $10,000 plus becomes a celebrity. They could get a record deal and want to get signed to make a career.

Zach

My mom is doing great, and so am I. My house stays clean, my grades have gone up and I finished off my football season an all-regional and all-sectional player. The only thing I've been missing in my life is Alex. I've been going crazy trying to get her to give me a chance.

I actually see her and Mercedes walking down the hall now:

"Hey Alex, what's up?"

"Nothing" she answered coldly.

"How are you Mercedes? I like the glasses."  
"Thanks Zachary, I'm great how are you?"

"Only ok, Alex here wont talk to me." I then continued to say:

"Listen I got tickets to Carrie Underwood, I know you like her and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. She's not really my kind of performer, but I will do anything to see you smile." I said the cheesy lines are helping me win her the most, so I continue to do it.

"If you want to see me smile walk away," Alex said coldly.

"Ok I will, " I said. "But here, take the tickets and go with Mercedes or something." I said handing her the tickets and smiling at the 2 of them.

"I don't want them."

"I do!" interrupted Mercedes as she took the tickets. As they walked away Mercedes whispered back to me, "I'll send you a picture of us both at the concert."

Little thing like that is all I've been doing for a month. I was going to give up a week ago, but after I saw her slip me a little smile, I decided to continue. Next weekend is the first round against the Warblers; I know now my next step. Secretly I've been practicing Check Yes to Juliet, but I am going to try and make a deal with Alex.

Alex

Carrie Underwood, the week after the competition. I am impressed, but feel bad. Zach doesn't have much money and he's spoiling me and I'm not even his girlfriend.

The girls and I were all in the bathroom. Quinn was fixing her hair, Mercedes was putting on lip-gloss, I was just leaning against the wall talking and the rest of the girls were doing random touchups.

"So," Rachel said. "What is happening with Zach?"

"Yeah," Quinn said. "Your definitely making him sweat, but are you ready for a relationship?"

"No, she is till rejecting the hell out of him." Answered Mercedes.

"The thing is he hurt me, and I don't know if I can trust him. I mean when the going get's tough he gives up. I am not a fling, I require work and I want to be positive he will put it in."

"It makes sense but no other guy I know would put in that much work. Not even Mike, he is so sensitive, he would cry with some of the comments you make." We all laughed, except for Quinn who said.

"You have no idea how lucky you are."

"How about you Quinn? Luke is back," inquired Mercedes.

"If Luke wanted me he would have called, and I am sick of dating guys who don't want to put in the work."

"Umm… you cheated on almost every guy you dated." Britney said innocently.

"That's not true, Finn forgave me then dumped me for Rachel. No hard feelings Rach. Puck…"

"Puck is an ass," said Ashley as she walked into the bathroom. Santana ran over and grabbed her into a hug. Then we all joined in.

"You look great." I said

"Fabulous!" said someone else.

"Who looks fabulous?" asked Brittany

"Ashley!" exclaimed Santana.

"I think she's gained weight." Replied Brittany.

Everyone went silent, but then Ashley laughed.

"I have gained weight! And I am proud. I actually made a picnic for us. Just the Glee girls, do you want to go out and eat it with me?"

Ashley

We all flocked a picnic table outside and opened up my basket. I made sandwiches, salads, and brought animal crackers and juice. IT was not a classy, extravagant lunch but it meant a lot to me. The other girls, who brought their food, passed it around.

"Here pass me a sandwich." Kitten said

"Here you go girl, can you grab me some of those animal crackers?" answered Mercedes. Just the talk of regular people brightened my day, they told me about the Zach thing, how Finn feels awkward about his future wit Rachel, and how Luke has been MIA for weeks... He is apparently back today but I can't see him anywhere and no one has seen him all day.

Flynn and Fin walks up and gives me a hug to welcome me back.

"Hey can I have some animal crackers?" Flynn asked.

"Sure" I responded, "Brit can you pass them to him."

"Absolutely not." She said

"Why?" I said laughing already expecting a funny comment.

"Because he's a vegetarian and I don't want him to stop his beliefs, for the yummy goodness of animal crackers."

"Animal crackers don't have meat in them."

"Don't lie to me." This cracked the whole table up, I didn't think I would be able to experience that again a couple weeks ago.

Luke

Well it's good to be back! I arrived half way through Lunch; I got in late last night so I slept in this morning. I decided to start clean with my relationships and ask for forgiveness for the people I hurt. I guess that's what you get for going back to Catholic School for a month. I also decided to stop wearing the sports' tee shirts and start dressing the way I want to. I arrived in my lucky Brown Sperry's, light pink khakis (not khaki color but style, very popular look where I'm from), and finally on top I wore a grey polo. To say I didn't get looks would be a lie, but I looked above the critics and walked into the cafeteria. I saw Puck, Finn, Sam and Zach at one table. I decided to sit with them, when out of the corner of my eye I spotted Alex. I walked straight up to that table and smiled at everyone, I thanked them for the compliments and how grateful they are to have me back. I had formed and practiced my apology to Alex 100 times, and I wasn't nervous just ready to get it over with. I leaned down, an inch from her ear, "can I talk to you." She nodded then squeezed her way out of the table. Quinn gave me a weak smiled and I responded, asking her how she's been and how happy I am to see her. It wasn't genuine; I am going to steer clear of her for a while.

Alex and I started walking, when I turned in front of her and looked directly in her eyes.

"Alex, I'm here to apologize for my inexcusable behavior. You didn't deserve any of it, and I shouldn't have involved you in my plans. I know I made a complete ass of myself, and saying I wont mess up again is wishful thinking, but I am planning on starting over. When I came to Ohio, I left my identity at home, I am not a bad guy, I got caught up in the drama, but when I went home I refound myself."

"Good, all is forgiven. I know why you did it and even though it was awful, you didn't hurt me that bad. I mean we broke up on our first date, I wasn't that attached." She said smiling sweetly, I put my arm around her as I steered her back to the Glee kids.

"So. What's going on with you and Zach?"

"Shut up." She said and we both started laughing.

When we got back Mercedes decided to make sure I was still dedicated,

"So, Luke… Have you been practicing?"  
"Everyday" I said, "I even learned to play the guitar for that song."  
"I thought you didn't play an instrument," said Quinn.

"I don't my little brother taught me." I responded politely.

"Luke!" called Brittany.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I just want to talk to you." Me and Britney have the funniest conversations, with my stupid questions and her dumb answers, we should be on SNL.

"How about you? The cat doing well?"

"Yes, we changed his food yesterday, I think it was a success."

"How do you know it was a success?"  
"He ate it…"

"Oh ok… You know what I don't understand, why isn't there mouse flavored cat food? I mean I know there is fish, but why not mouse?"

Britney had her mouth wide open. "I don't know! As president of the United Nations I will fix that immediately."  
"Good," I responded getting up. "Get on that!"

"Luke. " I heard, behind me. Quinn was running up and looped her arm through mine as we walked towards my locker. "Listen, for costumes we are all going to try and match our own performer. But we are sticking with the school color of red, so were not all random."

"Ok, so what should I wear, a cowboy hat and a sheriff badge?" I said laughing.

She smiled sweetly, "a plaid shirt, maybe a cowboy hat, dark denim jeans and boots. That's what we agreed on for you. I volunteered to go shopping afterschool to help you. " She saw the hesitation on my face that I desperately tried to cover.

She continued, "I want to be your friend Luke, nothing more. We're teammates. Rachel is taking Finn and Flynn and Ashley are going too. Kurt and Tina are giving the final judgment on all costumes, so they will arrive at the end. Cheer up Luke! I won't bite."

She said this and then spun around and walked away.

Flynn

The mall was not a fun experience. Since I was singing a Chris Brown song, Ashley took me to about a thousand stores to buy different articles of clothing that would work. I agreed to pay for it all.

We got a white leather jacket and white jeans from one store. Then a bright red button down and red Nikes. I looked sharp but really metro. I mean I think that since I'm bisexual she thinks she can dress me in anything. I didn't mention anything and helped her pick out her red girl tuxedo and a pink shirt, beneath that she wore 4 inch heals. How does she dance in those? I don't know. Across the mall I see Quinn and Luke putting hats on each other. I decided the Chris Brown wears hats so we went over. They were looking for a plain black cowboy hat and they jut found one as I arrived. I gave Luke a pleading look, so he said

"I think its time for a break."

All four of us headed for a McDonalds. I hate McDonalds, but when Luke mentioned he has never eaten at one, we had to go.

I went first, "Can I have your fish fillet please." Vegetarians don't eat meat so I didn't have many options.

Then Quinn and Ashley ordered the chicken tenders.

Luke went up and got a happy meal, we all started laughing.

"Luke, that is for 5 year olds," Quinn said.

"Well I have the maturity of a 5 year old so it fits."

The four of us sat at a table and talked about everything. How Luke met his coach and is almost guaranteed first man off the bench for freshman year, how I have my sophomore reflection due, how Quinn is applying to Yale and Kitten is heading to Marquette.

When the food came, and we all opened it, Luke realized he got a toy. It was a small Smurf. He was so excited, like a kid. Quinn was looking at him very endearing, I wouldn't doubt for a second that she doesn't like him.

"So man, first trip to Macs a success or failure."  
"Although the food was great, I do not condone the cruelty the franchise uses on the animals they use to make the food." He responded very intelligently. Luke is so funny that way. He never means to joke he either says things too smart or really dumb.

"That is why I'm a vegetarian." I responded

"It is cruel, but the worst part is the amount of fat they put in the food, and the way it is cooked." Said Quinn.

"I must give them props though," Luke said. "I mean the toy is a great idea!" He started to roll his Smurf in his hand and Quinn picked it out of his hand and looked at it herself.

Then Luke gave the line that led us all into hysterics, "have you ever wondered what would happen if you chocked a Smurf? I mean they are already Blue so what color do you think they would turn?"

"No I have not," smiled Quinn.

After the boys had the costumes, we got in our individual cars and drove home, while the girls stayed behind to do their wardrobe.

Ashley

"So Quinn, do you think that since your being Marilyn Monroe you should wear a red version of the dress that went crazy during that photo-shoot? You know the white one. The one that she stepped on an air vent an it went…"

"I was thinking about it. I am going to have a large wave curl in the front and use hairspray to tie it all down."

"Yeah, and you need bright red lipstick!"

"Ok lets go get some!"

"Hey guys wait up!" called Alex.

"Hey girl, you ready to dress all Punk!" I asked

"Of course, but don't forget my accents of red."

The three of us shopped together, we saw Brit and Santana help each other at one store, and Mercedes, Tina and Rachel at another. Speaking of Rachel I think I should tell you how I feel about her. I think she has incredible talent, probably the best singer I've ever heard, and the only problem is she is annoying! Like yesterday, Flynn and me were kissing at his locker. I know public displays of affection may be lame to some other people, but I like it. I like being noticed. Anyway Rachel rushed in between us and broke us up. Finn backed her up my telling us to get a room, but he was friendly about it, she wasn't. Speaking of getting a room, I really am ready to have sex. I am so so so ready!

Alex

As Ashley went on and on about her lack of social life, I looked through the racks of a thrift store, looking for something to scream P!nk, when I got a text. I immediately rushed back to school, ignoring people calling my name and ran into the choir room.

"Oh my gosh Zach! Are you ok?"

"Totally fine. I just wanted you to be here for this."  
"So you didn't get in a fight and you can walk?"

"Pretty much."

"Pathetic," I said as I turned. Mr. Schuster was walking in and stopped me.  
"Zach has offered to sing Check Yes to Juliet and join the club." Mr. Schue said.

"He doesn't sing."

"Well we are about to find out." Mr. Schuster steered me onto a seat as Zach sat on a stool and sang. It was beautiful. His singing voice is quite high, but something about it made me wants to get up and dance. After he told us that he also DJ's in his spare time, and can help with that if we ever need to create our own original dance song or something. Mr. Schuster patted him on the back, welcomed him to Glee and left.

"How long have you been singing?"

"Ever since, I was little. I go to temple a lot and just sing there, but I've never sung for an audition or anything. Will you help me practice?"  
"Ashley is the vocal coach."

"I know, but I want you."  
"Why? Give me one reason why I should give you a chance."  
"Because I'm crazy about you, because I've thought you were beautiful since the day we met."

"You don't think I have my own orbit? Because I cried for a period after that one. I'm a human and I need a consistent boyfriend not one that hates on me then loves on me. Your too inconsistent."

"I've been trying to win you over for a month. Please give me one chance. I am doing glee for you!"  
"Do it for yourself."

"I'll make you a deal. I'll do Glee if you agree to be my friend."

"Fine"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Ok first off I made a mistake last chapter, the second Ashley P.O.V was supposed to be Kitten. Sorry about that. Due to the lack of success of this story I started another one, I will still update, but because I'm on Summer Break and I have a new story my updates will maybe come once every 3-4 days. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, because it's round 1! Sorry for any grammar problems or if you don't understand something.

Gendy Kriss- I'll add your character as a supporting role. She wont get a POV but I'll give her lines and relationships and stuff. She will gradually get a bigger role.

**Luke**

The week has been Hell. Every day after Glee we have to meet with another Glee member to practice. We all learned each other's songs and would compete for dominance to help the other practice. You want to make sure that you can beat all other New Direction members on your particular song because your supposed to be the expert. The reason you meet someone new everyday is so you can get another voice to practice against. In the really competition you don't know who your opponent is. Kurt has been trying to help us by telling us the range of talents of the Warblers, but they have 4 new members and are consistently improving.

I actually beat Rachel at my song yesterday. I had dinner at her house, and her dad's were hilarious. I think Finn would be too scared and well… Dumb to understand how funny they are. We had a very good discussion about various political issues. I wasn't sucking up or anything its just that I don't get those conversations in Ohio, my gran isn't very caught up in the news.

Rachel helped me hit a few high notes and we agreed on a strategy for my time on stage. I start my first verse with the guitar and as the excitement goes up, I use the strap and push it back and grab the mic. She said I should smile at the crowd, because I have a cute smile and try to suck up to the female judges and audience members. "Show them the dimples and act like the audience is your best friend. Just get the crowd to like you." The coolest thing she showed me how to do was when the microphone is on the stand throw it down, then have it swing back up with a flick from the foot. She killed me on her song, but I told her she was really good. Rachel is really a team player. She milked my ego telling me that I can sing any song as long as I use my own voice, and don't try and change it into a boy band voice because it requires different vocal chords or something…. At the end of the night I went home and fell straight asleep. Most kids would be sitting in bed all night terrified of going on TV tomorrow, but I'm used to crowds, and interviews and cameras.

When I arrived at school the next morning I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, I guess I bumped into this girl, even though I was standing still at my locker, but nonetheless I apologized and helped her up.

She was spluttering swear words at me, and then was about to hit me when Puck rushed up.

"Katelyn, don't hit my boy!"

"Puckerman shut the F up!" She responded smiling, "I got some drip, if you want to go to your house and have another 2 person party."

"I would, but I've got a concert tonight."

"Another F****T Glee thing? Come on I'll bang you too."

"Ok well maybe…"

I jumped in to intervene "No way, I'm sorry… Katelyn isn't that your name? Sorry I'm bad at names. How about you come with us and join the party when we win? We'll be at a hotel, and we have a pretty cool crowd."

"Nah, I'll just go out with the skanks and by the way a gay, a disabled, and Rachel Berry is not a cool crowd." She then walked away. Her curly black hair bouncing against her back, she was dressed in a lot of black and I can see the appeal Puck has to her. She's cute, but not my type.

"So Puckerman, you tapping that?"

"Erryday!" he said smiling,

I laughed, "She seems to have a bad case of Necrophilia."

"What the hell is that? Shit, is it an STD?"

I laughed, "No man, it's the uncontrollable, un deniable urge…" he looked at me to continue, "to crack open a cold one!" I started laughing really hard and pushed me into the locker than laughed.

"I've got a bio test, but I'll catch you later man." I said

**Alex**

Once the day was thru we all climbed into the bus, the tension was extraordinary. I guess the difference between competing at this competition, and competing at regionals is here we are a team, but if we mess up no one can cover us.

I played a recording of me singing my song the whole way up to Ohio State University.

The plan for the weekend is if we beat the Warblers we have another set of competitions on Saturday. For this set we find out the artist the night before, then the specific song at 7 am. So there is very little time to prepare. We brought a bunch of regular clothes all in the color red. In fact every one in the bus is wearing red because we don't know whom we will have to dress as. Finally on Sunday we find out the artist at 7 am, then the song at 2pm. If we win all that, then we will go onto the mid west competition then national level. I wonder what the final is, Karaoke?

I sat next to Luke on the bus. Ironic? Absolutely, but he brought all the blankets and once he falls asleep I'm going to take a few then sit in the back with Ashley. He refused to give anyone a blanket, except Puck who was the seat behind us; I guess I have to wait until he's asleep too.

**Ashley**

The bus was a blast, Quinn and I were doing all the quizzes in J-14 magazine, and read the dirty stuff in Cosmo, and it left us in a fit of giggles. I always got on well with Quinn, I mean in Cherrios when she was a bitch to now when she's a doll. We just have good friend chemistry. We took a pit stop at a CVS, to get snacks and as we walked up the bus, me, Alex and Quinn had to do our best to stifle our laughter. We saw Puck slept with a thumb in his mouth, and Luke slept in a little ball and was mumbling in his sleep. We decided it was pranking time. We got sharpies, whipped cream, and then Swedish fish. When we got back on the bus, we had to make sure Mr. Schue didn't suspect anything so we sat down at random seats behind or next to them. They were in the front so a lot of seats were open; unfortunately all the chaperones were up here too. We started with Puck. We put whipped cream all up his arm, and covered his scalp on either side of his Mohawk. I was about to write 'open-relationship' on his forehead, when Quinn reminded me of the competition and we want something that will be easy to get off by 8 o'clock tonight. So since he was wearing shorts we wrote on his thigh, "PUCK + Kurt = 3". I know it's a little mean to Kurt, but he will probably think it's funny. I was going to do Flynn just because that would freak Puck out more, but I know Flynn is touchy on the subject.

**Flynn **

When we arrived, we walked into the gym and saw the stage being made. It looked like a basketball practice just ended, because the balls were scattered. Finn picked one up and said:

"Yo Walsh, You and Flynn against me and Puck," said Finn

I think I touched the ball once the whole time. For such an average height guy (6'2") I was surprised Luke could dunk, he was great. He blocked almost every shot and could dribble around them both with ease. The score was 12-2. Puck even admitted, "The Duke coach was a lucky son of a bitch!" It was fun though to break the tension. Me and Luke were just messing around playing, but Finn and Puck were dead serious, which made me and Luke laugh more.

"All right guys, this is the stage. We will have to be back here in 2 hrs. Lets get to our hotel. Get changed, do makeup, yes boys you have to put on makeup, let a girl do it. Not you Kurt I know you can do your own," Kurt had raised his hand and smiled at Mr. Schue for knowing him so well. "Back on the bus, lets go go go!"

**Zach**

I was backstage. I wanted a pep talk, I needed one. Rachel was giving a pep talk to the group, but I wasn't listening. At the side, I saw Quinn leaning over Luke finishing off his makeup. When we were supposed to be doing makeup Luke and Puck decided to play cards. I could sense Quinn was helping Luke deal with his nerves. Probably telling him, "You do have a good voice" "Just sing with your natural voice" "Please the crowds". These tips that I want to hear from Alex. I see Flynn in the corner, hugging Kitten who looks like she's shaking. I look down at my hand, defiantly not shaking, but then see a mirror and see the green shade my cheeks have turned. Brittany came up to me and said:

"I've always wanted to ask you a question. Can fat people go skinny-dipping? Or is it fat- dipping?"

"I'm not fat Brit, It's muscle…"

"Be quiet," she said, I then heard her mutter something about the Biggest Loser.

"How are you?" I turned to see Alex.

"Much better now that you are here." I said sweetly.

"Ok listen, your voice is ridiculously high, but several of these guys have Kurt voices, so there's is gonna be some high voices on their team too. You just got to make your opponent look inferior to you. When you sing stand next to him and look down on him. If his voice is lower though, show that. Sometimes a low voice is needed, other times it is high. The singers will dictate that. Make sure the song needs a high voice."

"Think that'll work?

"I know it."

Then the lights flashed and a stage manager asked for me. The TV in our room turned on so the stage was visible live. Mr. Schue left to sit in the 2nd row of the auditorium and the rest of the club were watching me live on a TV show, broadcasted all over the world, of course after Dancing with the Stars.

I stepped onto the stage. Then the Warbler came. He was wearing the typical uniform the only problem was he was at least 6'4". There is no way I could undermine him physically. What did Alex say about voices again?

The song started, so I began:

Check yes Juliet

Are you with me

Rain is falling down on the sidewalk

I won't go until you come outside

Check yes Juliet kill the limbo

I'll keep tossing rocks at your window

There's no turning back for us tonight

_[Chorus:]_

Lace off your shoes

Here's how we do

Run baby run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be

Run baby run, forever will be

You and me

Check yes Juliet

I'll be waiting

Wishing wanting yours for the taking

Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye

Check yes Juliet

Here's the countdown:

3,2,1 now fall in my arms now

They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind

_[Chorus]_

We're flying through the night

We're flying through the night

Way up high

The view from here is getting better with you

By my side

Run baby run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be

Run baby run, forever will be

Run baby run, don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be

Run baby run, forever will be

You and me

You and me

You and me

When we arrived here everyone got a highlighted sheet of paper of your part of the song. Each individual get s a chorus and equal number of lines The spacing was great, I mean we switched every 4-5 lines and honestly I don't know who won. I messed up my 2nd set of lines when my voice cracked, and I kind of looked at Mr. Schue the whole time, but other then that I did well. The Warbler came to shake my hand that I gladly took. He was really good too. He danced around me, even went on his knees at one point. Maybe I should have done that? The judges then voted. I got a 4, and he got a 7. I didn't do too badly; I mean there is only 3 points there. I then sat in the audience with Mr. Schue.

Quinn came on and really sold 'sexy'. The Warbler couldn't do that, because he was a guy, didn't have blond hair in the exact style as Marilyn Monroe, couldn't wear a dress and really had no chance to sell it. They both sang the song great just different. Quinn got a 7 and he got a 5.

She sat next to me as Luke came on. Before the music came on he walked to the mic, and said "Hello, I'm Luke Walsh" in the exact way Johnny Cash did it. He had the audience in his pocket. He sang the song great, by playing the guitar for the start, then pushing it to his back, holding the mic with 2 hands and giving the MILF judge a dimpled smile every chance he got without over-doing it. I don't know why he was doing that to a cougar, but whatever floats his boat. At the end he threw his hat in the audience. He was a crowd pleaser. I mean he sounded good too, but the crowd adored him. He got a 6.5. When Luke sat next to me he leaned over and said, "Flynn is hooking up backstage. I saw it just as I was going on."

"Come on, can he and Kit stay off each other for a second?"

"It wasn't Kit." He mumbled, right before Mr. Schue silenced us.

Next came Kurt with a solid 7, Puck with a 6.5, Rachel and Finn both got an 8. Sam got a 5, his opponent was Blaine who got an 8.

Then Alex came on, she didn't look nervous, more like excited. She was smiling and waving and blowing kisses. How did she do that? Her opponent was good but she was better.

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Check it out

Going out

On the late night

Looking tight

Feeling nice

It's a **** fight

I can tell

I just know

That it's going down

Tonight

At the door we don't wait cause we know them

At the bar six shots just beginning

That's when dick head put his hands on me

But you see

I'm not here for your entertainment

You don't really want to mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

Cause you know it's over

Before it began

Keep your drink just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Midnight

I'm drunk

I don't give a ***k

Wanna dance

By myself

Guess you're outta luck

Don't touch

Back up

I'm not the one

Buh bye

Listen up it's just not happening

You can say what you want to your boyfriends

Just let me have my fun tonight

Aiight

I'm not here for your entertainment

You don't really want to mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

Cause you know it's over

Before it began

Keep your drink just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Break break

Break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks

You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck

We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see

So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

You know who you are

High fivin, talking ****, but you're going home alone arentcha?

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment

No

You don't really want to mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

Just stop and take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

Cause you know it's over

Know it's over

Before it began

Keep your drink just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

It's just you and your hand

I'm not here for your entertainment

No no no

You don't really want to mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

Just take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

Cause you know it's over

Before it began

Keep your drink just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

Yeah oh

She even danced while she sang, like really danced not just hip movements. Absolutely incredible. When her 7.5 was announced I was the first on my feet clapping. She noticed…

**Kitten**

Where was Flynn? He was next. Me and Ashley were looking for him everywhere.

"Have you checked the bathroom?" I asked

"Yep."

"The concession counter"

"Yep"

"Changing rooms?"

"No…" we walked over and the door was locked. I banged on it, until some Warbler opened it, he had his shirt unbuttoned and you could see a hickey starting to form on his neck. Out from behind him walked Flynn.

"Flynn!" I screamed at him, I was balling crying.

"Kit, it isn't what it looks like…"

"Come on, were on in 20 seconds" said the warbler grabbing his arm.

"Don't touch me! Kitt nothing happened, we were just changing shirts." A security guard picked him up and carried him off.

How can I go on stage like this? I can hardly move, think, or talk. Ashley strokes my back and tells me I have 6 minutes to compose myself. I do it. I go out and put everything I have into that song. By the end I am crying, not sobbing just a single tear. It looked like passion and I got an 8.25. Everyone congratulated me and told me how Flynn was grabbing the audiences' hand and rapped like a Rap God and how proud I should be of my boyfriend. I didn't ever want to hear his name again. Oh… We won by the way

**Ashley**

After the drama with Kitten I didn't know what to think. She made sure I wouldn't spill what happened and I promised. As we headed back to the bus to head to the hotel, I felt Luke put his arm around me and the other around Quinn.

"We did so good" Quinn squealed

"I know and the best part is, I'm singing tomorrow instead of Zach." I said

"Unless they have more members then the warblers, otherwise Zach is performing. He'll be better tomorrow. It was just nerves." Luke said

"You would know." Quinn said smiling up at him.

"What do you mean?" Luke replied returning the smile

Quinn put on her best Luke voice, "Quinn I am so nervous, I can't sing, I hate crowds, I don't know how to suck up, I'm shaking Quinn" We all laughed at her impersonation. As we passed the Concession Stand Quinn said,

"Hey will you guys wait for me, I want to buy some water."

"Just drink tap water." Luke suggested.

"I don't like the taste."

"There is no taste," he replied.

She handed the lady 2 dollars and got a small bottle.

"What I don't understand is why a tiny bottle of Evian water costs 2 dollars." I said.

"Because the people who buy it are the name spelled backwards," Luke said with a small smile while walking away.

"Naïve." Quinn said. We went back to our hotel. Quinn was sharing with Rachel and I was sharing with Alex. The moment my head hit the pillow I heard the sobbing from the room next to us. It doesn't look like Kitten or Mercedes are getting any sleep tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N I've got a really busy day, but my goal is to give every character there own chapter, these all take place after the first competition and before the 2nd.

Luke

It was about 9pm, when I got my texts. One from Puck telling us where to party later. As if I'm doing that. Then Mr. Schue telling us who the artist we will be singing tomorrow is. I checked Mr. Schuster's text first.

_Hey Luke,_

_Good job today- you have… Taylor Swift_

_-Will Schuster_

I was out taking a walk, to clear my head, but realizing I had to sing a girl song I quickly jogged back to the hotel. When I got there I heard the glee kids before I saw them. All the boys were outside Mr. Schue's room asking for an explanation.

"Guys, guys, guys..." he said calming us down, once he had our attention he continued, "The only artists we had were female, and we're battling an all girls boarding school. They are the underdogs, because our ratings were better. So Fox is making the battle fair. Just do your best, and if you mess up the girls will carry us."

"Mr. Schue," Finn started, "I can't sing Ashlee Simpson as high as a girl. I mean I can sing the song in a low octave, but I have no chance."

"Yes you do Finn, I suggest you all go to bed or hang out in small groups and skip Puck's party. Rest your vocal chords." Puck shrugged, but looked kind of embarrassed that Mr. Schuster knew his plans.

Finn and I walked back to our room. We agreed to just rent a movie and split the 4-dollar fee between the two of us. As we started watching the movie we heard a knock on the door. Quinn and Rachael smiled at us and asked if they could hang out. Rachael immediately jumped on Finn's bed and curled up beside him watching the movie. I offered Quinn the bed and sat in the wooden chair. Saying I was uncomfortable was an understatement. For some reason though, I was nervous. Quinn was right there lying in my bed, wearing short shorts and a baggy shirt. Wait that was my shirt! I shouldn't have let her do my wardrobe.

After about 30 min, she leaned over and whispered to me, "Luke come on the bed, that chair cant be comfortable."

"Oh its ok, I like chairs." I like chairs? What is wrong with me? I realized that my palms were sweating, and I was looking blankly at the TV.

"Luke, don't insult me," she said happily, she then reached her hand out and said, "please."

I made an obvious grunt, rolled my eyes then smiled. I lied next to her. I could smell her, she smelled like Lavender. Heat radiated from my cheek, or was it hers? She looked kind of nervous too. During a funny part I followed Finn's cue of laughter, in reality I had no idea what was going on in the movie. She started whispering things to me, like "look at this guys hair," or "I love her shoes." I smiled back at her and agreed with her every time. She was getting closer and closer. Every comment Quinn came closer to me by about an inch.

"Luke, I think that coat would look great on you." She said about a guy in a tie die coat, what movie was this again?

"Oh yeah, I look good in all colors so tie die would do wonders to my appearance."

The next time she looked up to tell me something our noses touched. We looked in each other's eyes, until her eyes dropped to my lips as she started turning her head. Our lips grazed, her hand was about to touch my face, when I pulled back.

"Quinn, you don't want me. At least you didn't, so I went home and forced myself to forget about you. I just want to be friends," I mumbled as I got up and went to the bathroom. When I got back, my bed was empty.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N I am seriously experiencing writer's block. If you guys could give me ideas for storylines of other characters (not your own). I say this because your imagination of your character may be different then how the story ahs portrayed them so far. So I want ideas based on how I described them.

Please help me out, because I've no idea what to do next and am starting not to enjoy it because I have no goal or storyline. Of course the competition, I don't need help with that just the social stuff. Thanks, I look forward to the PMs and Reviews. Also even if you don't have an account on the website you can make a review to help me out.

Alex

Once the bus stopped, Zach walked me up to my room. He was being surprisingly courteous about this whole 'just friends' thing. We were bickering back and forth, but in a friendly way. Not a mean way, not anymore. We met in Puck's room for a little "hangout" after we found out Mr. Schue knew about the party. Tina, Artie, Puck, Zach and I were in attendance. No one drank Puck's beer, vodka or gin when he first brought the drinks out, but soon enough the quantity in the bottles were lessening. I sat on the floor, with my legs on Pucks lap and leaning against Flynn. We were playing a game, of truth. The game was you were asked a question; if you are willing to answer it you can ask a question to someone else. If you chicken you are out of the game and can only listen. I never lose.

The others learned, that my favorite color is purple, I took a shot, my favorite kind of ice cream is cookies and cream, I took a shot and finally that I find Puck really hot, I took another shot. I ended up taking 5 shots in one hour, for most people that is not a big deal but I am a lightweight. I started acting sloppy, trying to make out with Zach, and then jumping on Puck's bed and then I ended up taking off my shirt.

Puck then asked, while I was wearing just a bra, "what is your biggest secret?"

Before a second to think I yelled, "The Queen of England is my Grandma!"

Everyone laughed, I didn't know why they did, but I laughed along with them.

About an hour later of non-stop giggling, and blanking out what everyone else said, I heard Quinn open the door and sit on the edge of the bed. At first she sat there quietly and then started drinking. We started to braid out hair together and were just hanging out. She told me she got rejected by Luke, to which I laughed even more. After another hour Zach picked me up over his shoulder.

"Zach, where are we going?" I asked giggling as he took me out of the hotel room.

"On an adventure," he responded while getting closer and closer to my room.

"No! No! I don't want to go to bed!" I yelled at him, starting to hit him on the back and pull his hair. He eventually laid me down and lied in the bed next to me waiting for me to fall asleep. I know we had a conversation but I can't remember it. I fell asleep with Zach's watchful eye looking over me.


	17. Chapter 17

Ashley

I decided not to go to Puck's bash. One, I despise the pervert. Two, I want to do well in this competition. And finally Zach will be there all over Alex. I think I like him. HE is such a gentleman, and Alex doesn't appreciate him. I mean he did make a mistake, but he's been spending the last few weeks just acting like her dog, trailing behind her, willing to give anything at a moments notice. How often do you see guys doing that? I want a prince, who does she think she is, a princess?

Instead I googled Lady Gaga. I don't know why I have her; I mean I don't relate to her. Her boldness, confidence, and power. Yeah her power. I have to channel that. I don't want to need someone, I want to be loved, and I need to be. If I was totally honest, I don't love Zach, I need a Zach. It doesn't have to be the Zach. I need to be wanted, to be fawned on, and to be considered beautiful and funny and cute. I guess that explains the eating disorder. I am about to fall asleep when I here a knock on my door.

I walk over in my tank top and pajama pants and open it to see Puck.

"Sup? Want to play?"  
"What is wrong with you Puck, I ma not interested," he looked hurt as he said,

"Why not? Am I not hot enough cause even Alex said that I was a stud tonight!"

"No puck, your not ugly, your just the biggest ass hole I have ever met!"

"Ass hole? Not really my style, but if that's your kind of thing, I can adapt…"

I then slammed the door in his face. About 10 minutes later I heard a note go under.

It was illegible, but I knew it was from Puck. I do want to be loved, and before rehab, I would be all over him. But I am better now… I care.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N I am really excited about this chapter! I introduce new friendships, dilemmas, and character traits! Please review when your done and tell me if your happy with it, if not then obviously my view of certain characters is off. XOXo

**Flynn**

When I woke up on Saturday morning, Zach occupied the bed next to me. The sound of the snoring really woke me up, but after the disasters yesterday brought me I couldn't really sleep anyway. I did feel guilty, I mean I am human, but in all honesty I want to meet that guy again. He was charming, suave, confident and handsome. Really the whole package if you ask me! I need to apologize to Kitten though, I mean we are teammates but also friends. I do care about her, but I just wasn't enjoying myself with her. The way Ryan made me feel, he made me feel desired.

I went to the bathroom to splash some water on my face when I realized, I never changed from yesterday. And sure enough, as I reached into my pocket there was the folded piece of paper:

Ryan Austin

509 000 0000 (made up number, don't call)

My phone buzzed and I looked at my text. Last night I found out I was going to be singing Nicki Minaj, and my song choice was no surprise- _Starships_. The rapping would be no problem but hitting the high notes… Not my specialty. I'll have to probably dance them out.

I performed my daily routine, a quick shower. Applied my hair gel, and then combed it all forward, until I ran my fingers through it to get my characteristic spikes. In competitions like these each person, each team must be noticed. If we win our next two competitions we will be the "Champions of Ohio". We then go to the Midwest tournament, where the semifinals and finals are no longer in the hands of the judges. It will be voters. Back to my hair, I must be recognizable in order to get those votes.

I really hate the stage, I mean after a performance I'm shaking. Not in the good way, but I'm really nervous. I'm good at being fake I guess… That explains the girls and guys.

Zach eventually gets up, he's not directly condemning me for my actions, but his body language is telling me that he's pissed off!

"Hi Zach"

"Hey, how long have you been up?"

"Over an hour. What are you singing?"

"_Lip Gloss_"

"No Way! I know all the words and dance moves to that song! My jerk club did a dance with it"

"Jerk Club?"

"You know the Jerk? The dance move? We performed and stuff… I've got _Starships_, but man my voice cant fit half those notes."

"Ill trade with you."

"Oh yeah? Do you know the song?"

"Ya and my voice is higher. Also if you're that good at Lil Mama, then I want you on that song… for the team I mean."  
"Cool man, thanks."

I would prefer _Starships_, but hey. I was offered a white flag so I took it.

**Kitten**

_No More I Love You_'s by Annie Lennox. I never heard of the song, but immediately fell in love with it. It spoke to me, I don't know why but it did. I started memorizing the lyrics. I heard Quinn come in and start comforting me, but I ignored her. I knew I liked Flynn more than he liked me. We were allies now, not friends, not enemies. Around 10:30 Luke came in.

"Yo Kit, want to take a walk?"

I agreed and we started down the street to get breakfast. Neither of us were familiar with the area, but we found a nice diner. I ordered pancakes, while he got French toast. We started talking about the contest. Neither of us mentioned Flynn, or Quinn. Funny how the two people we avoided had rhyming names. Luke and I were never friends, I mean a friendly nod in the hallway and small talk at the lunch table was the extent of our relationship. He really was a guy's guy.

"So," Luke began. "I really invited you out, if you want an unbiased, no bullshit ear to talk to. I wont feel bad for you, I'll just listen and shut up, if you want."

"I don't know Luke, I mean I kind of knew it would happen he wasn't happy."

"Were you?'

"Sorry what?" I was startled by his question.

"Were you actually attached? I mean if you knew he had umm... a wandering eye, then why did stay? My question is, if you just liked him enough that you just didn't want to let go."

"No, I mean I wanted a boyfriend. I kind of used him I guess."

"How?"

"Someone to show my parents, take me to dinner, to kiss. You know?"

"Yeah I get it."

"Also I really wanted to sleep with him!" Luke then started to laugh.

"Luke! This isn't funny, I actually wanted to…"

"I bet you did." Luke messed his hair around then continued, "The thing is, you shouldn't just want to get it out of the way. I know my belief is old fashioned, but it should mean something to you."

"You sound like your talking from experience."

"5 different girls, I regret the first two and the last three wouldn't have happened if the others didn't."

"What happened?"

"College party, and then with one of the lady's in my mom's book club."

"You slept with your mom's friend?"

He nodded, "the rest were girlfriends, and I did like them, its just I lost my chance for it to be special."

"You didn't enjoy it?"

"Of course I did! It just wasn't special. I guess it's hard to explain. So what are you going to do about Flynn?"

"I guess I'll talk to him, break up with him. And stay peaceful."

"Very mature of you," Luke smiled at me.

"Would you do the same?"

"I would be too pissed, but I admire the quality."

The conversation ended as he slapped down his credit card at the counter and we started back for the hotel. I felt surprisingly better. I smiled at the days to come instead of regretting them! I put my head up, looped my arm through his and talked about some basketball thingy until we reached the hotel.

**Zach**

I made peace with Flynn, no point in fighting. Plus I got Starships. I secretly love this song. I found a blue shirt, then tried getting Puck out of bed to take a run with me. He didn't budge. I started walking down the hallway when I turned to see Alex leaving her room. She was wearing short black running shorts and a pink tank top. She had her hair tied up and earphones in. I tapped her shoulder and when she turned asked her if she wanted to go running with me.

Half a mile into it we started talking,

"Whoa Alex, I'm tired. For someone so small you can run fast and forever!"

"Curve-a-potamus surprised you?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

I laughed and continued, "Yeah, sorry about the name."

"Don't worry about it, it kind of turned me on," she said mischievously.

Before I could utter a word she ran on, after a moment to get out of my daze I sprinted behind her and grabbed her and lifted her over my shoulder with ease. I could hear her giggling and gently hitting me on the back. I put her down.

We made eye contact and before I knew it, I leaned down and she stepped on her tiptoes. The smiles wiped off both of our faces as we stared at each other's lips. Our faces magnetically inched closer. Before I knew it, our lips were pressed together. It was an intimate embrace and as I pulled away she smiled. I pushed some hair behind her ear and gave her another peck on the lips. She then gently patted my cheek and ran on.

I finally had the girl of my dreams!

**Luke**

I enjoyed breakfast with Kitten, I felt like she needed comfort. More than I can imagine. At about noon the team met at the hotel stage and started rehearsing. I was singing Sparks Fly. I took a quick shower then arrived in a black wife-beater and basketball shorts. I was the last to enter the room. I saw Zach and Alex together in the corner making out, and surprisingly felt happy for htem. The rest were in a few small groups with Kitten and Mercedes sitting at the side away from Flynn. I walked up and sat in the chair in front of Kitten. I noticed that my legs were spread and hers were in between them as I leaned over and asked her if she was ok. After she said she was fine, I continued the conversation.

"When did that happen?" I asked looking over at the new couple.

"On a jog this morning," answered Mercedes. I think she was expecting me to be upset, but I turned back smiling.

"About time right?" I asked which was met with laughs from both of them.

I turned and saw Flynn leaning over Quinn. She giggled and he was wrapping his hands around hers. They were actually holding hands. Mercedes and Kitten saw it too and could feel me about to explode as they tried to grab me. I jumped up out of my chair and marched over. I pushed past everyone's chairs as I neared the two of them and walked right up to Flynn, before picking him up by the scuff of his neck and shoving him against the wall.

"What the fuck man?" yelled Flynn. What was I doing here again?

"What the fuck man?"" I mimicked, buying myself 2 seconds until I said, "You fucking cheat on your girlfriend, with a fucking Warbler then go and hit on another girl right in front of her? Who do you think you are?" I felt myself being pulled off him and other people yelling things at me.

"Watch yourself Jersey Shore! Cause next chance I get, I'll mess you up! I swear to it! You don't hurt my friend like that, you little bitch"

"Fine come at me then! Who do you think YOU are? Just cause your some big baller?"

The guys let go of me, I heard Rachael running to get Mr. Schue and felt Quinn's hands on my chest telling me to back off.

I ignored her and ran up to Flynn and tackled him to the ground. He kneed me in the stomach and then rolled on top of me. I covered my face as he threw some punches.

Eventually, I pushed him off then delivered a sucker punch to his giant nose, it started gushing blood. I won; both his hands immediately went to his face. I threw my arms up in triumph as I started turning. When the pain started. My wrist. I guess the punch to the nose did something, because there was an undeniable throbbing pain in my right wrist. It was swelling up rapidly. I ran out of the room, just as Mr. Schue arrived. He began to yell at me, but I ran to my room and covered it with ice. I knew they would look for me so I put the ice in a bag and left the hotel. I spent the whole day icing it. I decided to learn my song and just show up when I had to.

**Alex**

Whoa, as the competiton neared, the fight shadowed the whole practice. Flynn was really just helping her hit a note in her song and showing her what hand motions to do. There was no flirting. Even Quinn tried to explain it to Luke to stop the fight, but he was to hot headed. Flynn went to the ER with Coach Beiste, getting a nose examination or something.

I practiced my song, _Never Told You_ by Colbie Cailat. I really couldn't relate, I took a chance and am now happier then ever! My life is the opposite of the song really.

"Hey," said Quinn from behind, I turned around and smiled at her.

"What's up, Q?"

"Nothing, I hate my song."

"What do you have?"

"_Hit the Lights_! I don't know how to sing like this, and I get what she's saying it's just… I don't know!"

"I've got _Never Told You_, you know that song reminds me of you and Luke."

"Really?"

"Yeah, do you still like him? After today and everything?"

She looked down and smiled shyly, "do you think part of the reason he fought him was for me?"

That never occurred to me, but now that she says it could be true…

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Can we switch songs? I want to sing it to him. If he'll even show up. And your good at this kind of peppy music. Please?" Well who am I to stop love? It's great!

"Ok, I'll switch."

**Ashley.**

It was competition time; I was up in 20 minutes. Luke was first but he was nowhere to be found. Flynn arrived 2 hours ago, with a band-aid across his nose. We put makeup on it, and blended it in.

The girl on the other side of the stage was like a red-haired, uber-skinny Taylor Swift. She looked like her, talked like her and I bet sung like her too.

"Luke Walsh and Natalie Meyers please walk on stage," the announcer said.

Mr. Schue was about to walk on for Luke and explain, when we heard Finn yell to stop. Luke jogged up with a pink and red plaid shirt and black jeans. He had a soft cast on his wrist, but nonetheless he jogged on stage. He had an awkward shake with the other girl and they began the song.

He sang the song well. No crazy dancing, just a bit of walking around, smiling holding the mic and even put his arm around the girl. It was a romantic song and he did everything he could to make it awkward. We all started to laugh as he threw her off. I guess all-girls schools aren't used to this kind of thing.

Luke lost, but only by two.

Alex went up and did great.

Flynn did his usual singing, but his dances looked way to thought out to be spontaneous.

I went up and did my best. I had _Wide Awake_ by Katy Perry. I went out wearing clothing that didn't leave much room for imagination, but I think I did great. I had the whole crowd of their feet and my voice went great with the song. I won by 4! The girls are supposed to carry us in this competition and I think I did my bit.

Rachael did great like usual. Finn lost by one, but he wasn't bad.

Zach was the one to surprise us all. He went out and sang his heart out, he was smiling, hit every word and even the high ones. For a big guy he really did have a high voice! I couldn't help but blush when he smiled at the audience. Even though he has a goalie now, doesn't mean I can't score! Game on Zachary!

Puck did awesome and then Quinn walked up.

I miss those blue eyes

How you kissed me at night

I miss the way we sleep

Like there's no sunrise

Like the taste of your smile

I miss the way we breathe

But I never told you

What I should have said

No I never told you

I just held it in

And now I miss everything

About you

I can't believe I still want you

After all the things we've

Been through

I miss everything about you

Without you

I see your blue eyes

Every time I close mine

You make it hard to see

Where I belong to when I'm not

Around you

It's like I'm not with me

But I never told you

What I should have said

No I never told you

I just held it in

And now I miss everything

About you

I can't believe I still want

You

After all the things we've

Been through

I miss everything about you

Without you

But I never told you

What I should have said

No I never told you

I just held it in

And now I miss everything

About you

(still you're gone)

Can't believe that I still want

You

After all the things we've

Been through

I miss everything about you

Without you

Even though they never actually kissed, the song matched Luke and her realtionship. Right down to Luke's blue eyes. She made eye contact with him the whole time. Luke and Flynn were both receiving 3 detentions for fighting on a field trip, but at this moment the worry left Luke's face. As she got off stage, Luke stared at her the whole time. She was being congratulated for giving us just enough points to go onto the next round and eliminate, Holy Cross Prep. She avoided his eyes, and walked back to the bus, being ushered by the crowd.

I walked up to Luke, "I guess that was her goodbye!"

He looked at me heartbroken, but then nodded and climbed onto the bus. Maybe he will do for a while…


	19. Chapter 19

A/N first off this is my last update for a week, cause I'm going on a trip. Second, can people please review more. Over 10 people follow this story, but I still only gote one review in the last 2 chapters. Am I updating too fast? Dragging it on? I don't know, you tell me. Third, as I said earlier, I'm out of ideas for some people. Kitten, Luke and Flynn are three characters where I have endless ideas, its just Alex, Zach and Ashley. So please give me a hand.

**Luke**

We were all in our rooms, waiting for check in before we went to sleep. It was 30 minutes past check in time when Rachael knocked on the door, reporting that Mr. Schue was sleeping and she was checking us in. As she was leaving she slipped me a room key and told me she was sleeping in another room.

Initially I had no idea what the room key was for, I mean I have my room key. It said 406, so I walked in the hall until I found 406. It was Quinn and Rachael's room. Light bulb on!

I opened the door and the room was dark, with just a few beams of light from the moon. Quinn was sleeping facing the window, curled up in a ball. I didn't say anything; I didn't want to or feel like I had to.

I slip in next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. A few seconds later she held my arm- really my cast- then turned. She put her head under my chin and stayed in a ball, curled up against my chest. We both fell asleep with my hurt arm around her and my body protecting her.

**Alex**

Rumor had it that there was no room check or curfew tonight so I snuck into Kurt's room. Ever since me and Zach became beasties then started dating, my relationship with Kurt slipped. I knocked on the door then squeezed my way in. He was sharing with Sam. Sam was sound asleep, but Kurt was reading a magazine

I jumped under the covers with him, it was a squeeze since these beds are twin size, but Kurt is like my best friend so it wasn't awkward.

"So how does it feel to have a boyfriend?" He asked me while giving my arm a squeeze.

"Pretty weird actually," I giggled. "I just hope it works out."

"It will. You're so lucky though. I want a boyfriend!" he sighed then started laughing.

"Well who do you like?"

"No one! It's a terrible feeling to have so much emotion, but no goal!"

"Flynn…"

"Absolutely not! Look at what he did to Kitten! That boy is more confused then an old lady using an IPhone!"

I burst out laughing and Sam turned over and hit us with a pillow.

I then had an idea, "how about we go to a gay bar or something?"

"I'm not 21…"

"Youth Gay Bar! It would be so much fun!"

"Ok change of subject, do you think Ashley and Puck would be a cute couple…"

"Not at all!"

"Same here, he was talking about asking her out. Non exclusive I'm guessing, but still!"

"I don't believe it."

"On Sammy's life!" Sam then turned off the light, and mumbled something about getting our artist at 7 am and to shut up.

**Kitten**

Mercedes and I decided to have a girl's night!

We did our nails, read magazines, watched movies and well… gossiped about everyone.

"Ok my turn," I said to her. "Marry, do or die…. Finn, Puck or Mike Chang?"

"Well, Mike Chang is hella' ambitious so I'd marry him. Puck is fine, but Finn is cute. That's tough, but I'm going to go with killing Finn. Your turn, Puck, Zach or Luke"

"Kill Zach, Luke and I are buds so I cant kill him. I don't really know Zach. I would marry Puck…"

That's when it hit me. I still like Puck! I probably had the whole time, but now I realized. His hair, his eyes, his attitude and most importantly the way he makes me feel!

The only problem is he's a grade A man-whore! At least now I can forget about Flynn and not feel like a loser Hilary Clinton. I am the winner Hilary, who is gonna run for president and become famous and do great with my life! Screw Cheaters! (Even if she stayed with him)

**Flynn**

I would have snuck out or something, but I still was being out casted for cheating. My phone was constantly buzzing with texts from Ryan the Warbler. I was hanging out with him when I got back to Lima.

The only problem is that with every text I got from him the farther away I feel from the Glee Club. The only way to fix my conscience, my reputation and my club was to man up.

I found myself knocking on Kitten's door about 5 minutes later. She opened it laughing at something. I saw Mercedes and her in her room.

When she saw me her smile wavered and she was looking seriously at me. Her brown eyes examined me and mine noticed her. She looked different, well not different but I never really looked at her before. Her curly brown hair was halfway down her back and her skin looked tan. She reminded me of hot chocolate. I know its weird just all the different shades of brown calmed me and I found my mouth watering. Then I realized I was checking her out for at least 20 seconds while everyone in the room stared.

"Umm can we talk… in private?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah! Let me grab my jacket and we can walk," she grabbed a jean jacket then led the way.

After a few minutes I started.

"Kit, I'm really sorry. I'm just so confused!"

"I'm over it but honestly, you have got to stop using your confusion as an excuse!"

"You've got no idea though… I mean I see boys as hot and I see girls as hot and its weird!"

"Flynn. You were in a relationship. That's that. I mean I'm confused about stuff, not the same stuff, but still. Everyone feels other attractions, but we ignore it! I mean when I was dating you I though Puck was sexy, but I didn't do anything. You acted on your feelings."

"Right, okay umm… Well I'm sorry… hope we can be peaceful."

"Yeah…"

"Peace?"

"Peace"

Man was she hot…

**Zach**

"Yo Puck, where's my toothbrush?"

"Sorry bro, just borrowing it…" He handed me back my toothbrush. I looked at it, normally I would get angry with him taking my stuff, but I feel like I'm on a natural high since, I got my girlfriend.

"What do you think Alex is doing now?" I asked myself aloud.

"Dude, I am burning your man card!"

"What?"

"Awesome for you, you know getting a chick and all. But seriously don't obsess!"

"But she's perfect."

"I doubt that."

"She has no secrets, no hidden insecurities, no blemishes…"

"She has something in her closet, everyone does!"

"No…"

"Ill dig…" Puck said firmly

**Ashle**y

My new goal was Luke.

One it would piss of Noah Puckerman.

Two he is hot…

Three it would piss of Noah Puckerman!

I found his room and knocked twice. Finn opened the door, and said Luke isn't there. His eyes were puffy and really who could resist a chance to piss of Rachel.

"So, Finn, what happened?"

"Just college stuff… I mean she's going to NYC and to this great school and will have a great life, but I seriously have nothing. I'm not smart, I'm not good enough to play professional or even college football and I'm not an artist…" WA WA WA! Cry Finn a river…

"What do you want to do?" I asked faking interest.

"She's never asked me that…"

"You deserve it… you deserve everything…" I said slowly as I leaned in. Our lips touched when he pushed me off.

"What are you doing Ash?"

"What are YOU doing?"

"Listen I know things have been tough since rehab, but I don't like you like that…"

" Things have been fine!" I yelled. He was being calm, but really hitting all the wrong nerves.

"No… No they haven't."

"Listen if you need help, I'm here"

Finn and me didn't sleep, or hook up. We just talked about both of us. The whole night.

A'N sucky chapter I know, but if you don't review, I don't know what you want.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n**

Unfortunately I feel this story is failing. I think that my readers are getting bored, and really it's over. I loved writing for you, but due to the lack of interest I think I am going to stop. I will write one more chapter after this to conclude some things. Thank you for reading all this time and hopefully you will continue to read my future stories.

**Luke**

So, waking up in a strange bed is bound to cause a little confusion. Once I remembered I was in Quinn's room, my next question was where was she. There was an indent of her body in the bed, but I couldn't see her. Then the bathroom door opened.

Quinn walked out, in a short towel with another on her hair.

I eventually realized I was staring at her and shook my head, then mumbled, "Hi…"

"Hi," she replied shortly and after a pause continued. "What were you thinking sneaking into my room at 11 last night?"

"Umm… Rachael gave me your room key." Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled then used her right hand to gesture for me to continue.

"So, I snuck in… Do you really not remember? You kind of cuddled up to me last night."

"Yeah…" she said kind of confused.

"Anyway," I said getting up. "I've got a doctor appointment."

"We have a performance tonight."

"Were not going to get our assignments until the afternoon. I need to get my wrist checked out."

"Oh…" she replied awkwardly, "do you want me to come with you?"

"That's ok," I said quickly, then judging by the look on her face, mumbled, "if you want to you can come."

She looked at me judgingly, then broke into a smile and said sweetly, "text me how it goes, but I have breakfast plans with Rachael." She then kissed me on the cheek and kicked me out of her room. Awkward much?

**Flynn**

Once I woke up, I wasn't surprised to see 9 texts from Ryan. Ryan Austin that is, the cute, curly haired, perfect smiled guy I hooked up with. He was still in the area and wanted to meet for breakfast before he left.

I arrived at the small diner by 9 and he was already sitting down. Ryan was wearing light green khakis and a white polo. He looked like a preppy, well groomed, hot model! I sat down with my hair spiked, oozing of cologne and with a bedazzled orange shirt.

"Hey," I said shyly.

"Hello handsome!" he said with a dazzling smile.

"So what's up?"

"Just wanted to catch up with you and you know, see what happened with your girly friend?"

"She dumped me…"

"Figures, are you getting the eggs or pancakes?"

"Pancakes, but what do you mean figures?"

"I mean that, I didn't know you had a girlfriend, but it makes the satisfaction of our hooking up even better. Don't frown! Now you get me! I have more experience and am better looking then that Cat girl!"

"Kitten…so, are we dating?"

"Well you have to ask," Ryan said smirking. He then ordered both our food and waited for my response.

I laughed then answered, "Do you want to go on a date?"

"Yes! You are one lucky man Flynn!" Exclaimed Ryan.

**Alex**

I walked out of Kurt's room at the crack of dawn and snuck back into my room. Before I entered I heard Kitten's voice.

"I need to talk to you Alex."

"Yeah, what's up Kit?"

"Does Zach know your secret?"

"No only Kurt and you."

"So you are still in hiding?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Then you are the biggest idiot I know. Our earlier competitions were just on local TV. Tonight, the whole thing will be on national television. How will that help with your secret?"

"Shit. What should I do?"

"I don't know, good luck though!" She said as she skipped off.

I guess I would have to tell the group, or else Zach, or Ms. Pillsbury. I backtracked back to Kurt's room and told him the situation.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Tell Zach."

"You know Zach, come on Alex! He is about as mature and focused as a 7 year old… in Disney World… on the fourth of July…. High!"

"I know! So what do I do?"

"Try and let it slide." Just then Mercedes walked in so we changed the topic to fashion.

**Ashley**

I woke up with Finn sleeping next to me. His arm was wrapped around me and there were three texts on his phone. Rachael was on her way. Part of me realized the good thing to do was get out, but the thought of some drama being about me I decided to cuddle up closer to him and put his hand casually under my shirt and on my belly.

I closed my eyes and within a few moments I heard her knocking.

"Finn open up! I got you bagels…. Fine luckily I have an extra room key in my purse." The door opened.

"So I got you extra cream cheese on a poppy seed bagel. Wait. FINN!" He jerked up and I pretended to just open my eyes lazily

Finn started to mumble some excuses before phrasing a sentence. "Rachael, I have no idea what is going on! We were just talking."

"Your arm was around her Finn!"

"I thought she was you, listen Ash can you get out!" I then jumped up, put on my cheerio uniform then walked out smiling.

**Kitten**

About 11 O'clock, I was sitting in the conference hall with the whole group.

Mr. Schue then stood up, "So the theme is going to be boy band, or girl band depending on your gender. We wont know the new artists or song until later. Wait where is Luke?"

Quinn quickly answered "a doctor appointment."

"Any news? I hope he's okay," said Mr. Schue.

"Umm… I didn't hear anything. Did you?" She asked me sheepishly.

"Yeah, he texted me an hour ago. It's broken." I said confidently.

"Dude!" howled Puck accusingly at Flynn

"Man, he attacked me!" Flynn said getting up. The two of them were nose to nose when Mr. Schuster and Finn jumped between them.

"So boy band, right Mr. Schue?" asked Finn changing the topic

"Yeah, and girl band. So I heard that One Direction would probably be chosen. So Zach will sing Louis, because of how high your voice is Zach. Luke, when he returns, will be Zayn because of how gentle his voice is. Finn will obviously be Liam and Puck I am thinking your rebellious nature will help you be Harry. Then there's Niall, for him I was thinking Sam."

"But Mr. Schue, Niall and Louis, don't sing that much and I'm good at boy band," said Sam.

"Yes you are Sam, but I think your whole presence will sell it and I'm thinking that they wouldn't pick a song where not everyone sings. Anyway next we have the girl band. I've heard from a great source that it will be the Spice Girls!" After a few squeals from the girls, Mr. Schue continued. "So I chose which girl would be which. Scary Spice goes to Santana! Ginger goes to Alex, don't worry about the hair color, we have wigs. Sporty Spice is Rachael. Ashley is going to be Baby…"

"No! Mr. Schue, typically I don't complain especially when I'm given a chance to perform, but under no condition am I performing with Ashley. And for the record, she should not be Baby Spice. She is about as innocent as a hooker," said Rachael.

"Shut up Oompa Loompa! Its not my fault that your boyfriend had his hand up my shirt," replied Ashley smirking. "Mr. Schue, who is going to be Posh?"

"I was thinking Britney, but if you two ladies need to sort some things out then feel free. I know that leaves Artie, Mike, Tina, Quinn, Kitten, Flynn, Kurt and Mercedes, but those are the only bands that I have a source's verification. Quinn can you… Actually Kitten, will you call Luke."

"Mr. Schue, with all due respect, I can call Luke too," said Quinn.

I then decided to speak up. "Quinn, you and Luke are new news. Me and him are friends."

"Me and Luke are no news. We are not dating, and he's been my friend longer then yours. Also I want to be Baby Spice, I think my voice will mix with hers very well." Replied Quinn

"Second that!" chirped in Rachael.

**Luke**

Once I heard my arm was broken I texted two people: Kitten and my club basketball team. I told my team that I will be out for 6 weeks, but will be back for all the big tournaments. Halfway through my bus ride back to the hotel I got a call from my coach.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey Luke, its Ross."

"Hey Ross. I'm guessing this is about my little injury."

"Yeah… The thing is we can't have you out that long… You'll be missing most of the big practices and won't know the plays. Also the fact that you got in a fight doesn't help your case. We're really sorry, but the owner has decided to let you go."

"Ross! Ross… Listen man, you know about my scholarship. The deal with Duke is I have to play Ohio Club basketball. That's how I got my scholarship. I'm going to start on Duke in 2 years! Don't take this from me. I will lose everything!"

"Luke, Luke. It's not my call. And you got tons of other schools offering you spots."

"But they're not Duke."

"Play for your high school, win a couple awards. Get the All American Point Guard Award then they will beg to take you."

"My school team hasn't won a game in years. Our football coach runs it. A football coach runs a basketball team. I mean what do you expect. Also tryouts are over, I'll only be there in time for playoffs. They get kicked out the first stage every year. It won't work."

"Can you go back to Chicago?"

"No… they wont take me mid semester. Please Ross. Get me back on. I will work extra hard at my physical therapy and sit in on all the practices to watch for plays and…"

"Luke, I'm sorry. I know I'll see you on TV in the next few years. You're the best point guard in the Midwest. You've got it, go to Kentucky. They won March madness and really want you…" I then hung up on Ross and he didn't call back.

**Zach**

"Hey Alex, wait up." When I touched her shoulder she jumped.

"Oh… Hey Zach"

"Are you avoiding me? I haven't talked to you all day."

"Umm… no. I got to go. She then ran off with Kit.

I heard the voice of Puck behind me, "She's over you man or hiding something. We don't want another Fabray scenario, you should get on that."

"Puck, want to do some digging? Don't ask Alex, but I think Kit knows something."

"Will I be compensated?"

"More than 4 pools worth."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N this is my last 'chapter'.

I had a list of ideas for every character if I decided to continue. Instead of writing a chapter, I'm going to write a little summary about every character.

Luke

He reluctantly plays school ball. His first day is the first game of playoffs so he doesn't start but when he gets in, in the 3rd quarter he dominates. He becomes the main coach and the star player of McKinley basketball and gets Duke back. Quinn helps convince him to join the team. Together they fight about separation next year, their sexual life and other issues but remain together. I had a few cute scenes planned, but would probably wing most of it. Sophomore year of college he and Quinn break up, but they meet again, and after a few years of dating get married. After an injury in his 4th year in the NBA, Luke becomes a world renounced coach of the Chicago Bulls.

Zach

He decides to go to Ohio State. Eventually after a little fight with Alex they break up. He leaves the school dating Ashley. He never makes it as a football player, but becomes a successful Banker. After vocal coaching he sings in his college choir. Ashley and him end up eloping, which causes a lot of drama, but make a speedy return for the final in the singing competition.

Alex

Due to her being on TV, the paparazzo goes crazy. She never told Zach or anyone else in time, so a big fight breaks out when Zach finds out. It starts a bunch of little fights and conflicts after they makeup due to their trust issues. She returns to England and goes to Oxford. She starts doing a lot of plays in London, but eventually fulfills her family's wish and rejoins the line of royalty. She never actually got to be queen, but did become a princess and fashion icon.

Ashley

After a brief affair with Finn, she learns that she needs to sort out her issues. She has no confidence, no true friends and she opens up to Zach during one of his breaks with Alex. They learn how compatible they are and when he gets back with Alex, Ashley becomes depressed. He realizes he loves her, and after a little fight with Alex dumps Alex. Ashley and him started dating immediately angering the glee club for being insensitive towards Alex. They decide to run off together and get married (the competition final is in Vegas). Alex didn't talk to any of them for years, but runs into Ashley when visiting friends in Ohio and they make up.

Flynn

Flynn dates Ryan Austin, but soon becomes sick of his arrogance. He became a competition favorite. Like most of the guys from New Directions he was a heartthrob, but once the competition was over Flynn was signed by L.A. Reid, and became the next Usher, with his first album of R&B/ Hip Hop hits going platinum. Living in LA, surrounded by both male and female models, he lives the good life for years. He makes a Dr. Dre like disappearance and returns to Ohio at a highlight in his career. He meets Mercedes when he is about 30 when she is visiting home. They move back to LA together, get married then start their own label.

Kitten

While Puck is fishing for info about Alex they get really close. Kitten's ambition and sweetness rub off on Puck. He acts differently around her and she is patient with him. When she leaves to college they decide to stay friends. He is still doing his Pool Cleaning, but with her new Business Degree, she builds it into a nation wide franchise. Together they becomes the CEO's of Pool Works. They retired early to settle down with their 4 kids (adopted).

A/N I couldn't fit all of this into a chapter and ik its bogus. I really loved writing for you and wish it didn't have to end. Please continue to read my stuff. I know this is the worst chapter ever, but these were my plans for all the characters and would probably take place over about 14 chapters. Special thanks to Maya-Wood4ever and LoonyChick1985, I really loved your reviews and you're the reason I wrote as long as I did. I love SYOC's so look for my future ones!

BYEE!


End file.
